The End of One Thing, The Beginning of Everything
by RyuuZy-kun
Summary: Dua tahun setelah pertempuran. Semuanya telah berubah, kecuali satu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? #First Fic.. #Chapter 9 Update #Warn: ShanaYuujiOC
1. a Girl

**"..The End of One Thing, The Beginning of Everything.."**

.

.

**Disclaimer :**

Shakugan no Shana adalah buatan Yasichiro Takahashi..  
>Saya hanya orang yang terinspirasi untuk membuat sesuatu yang beda.. hehehe ^^<p>

Dou Zo.. ^^

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Infinite time stopped beating it's heart and humans burnt away without making any noise<strong>

**no one person notices as the world become dislocated and is covered in the Flame of Guze**

-Alastor-

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

**a Girl**

.

.

_Hari itu, hari dimana ia bertarung mati-matian di sisiku._

_Untuk menjaga kota ini. Menjaga orang-orang di dalamnya._

_Menjaga teman-temanku._

_Menjaga keluargaku._

_Menjaga dunia._

_Menjaga semua yang menjadi kewajibannya._

_Hari dimana ia menghilang._

_Meninggalkan semua kenangan itu, bersamaku._

_-Sakai Yuuji-_

.

.

Dua tahun setelah pertempuran hebat itu, kehidupan telah berubah. Kota Misaki, kini menjadi kota yang hangat dan damai. Populasi "Torch" sudah dapat diatasi. Eksistensi manusia pun sudah dapat diseimbangkan. Manusia dapat hidup normal berdampingan dengan para Torch atas bantuan para "Flame Haze", karena para "Tomogara" sudah dapat diatasi. Sudah jarang "Fuzetsu" yang terpasang seketika. Hanya satu yang tidak berubah. Seorang pemuda dengan julukan _Reiji Maigo no Mystes_, Sakai Yuuji.

.

.

_"Tenpa Jyousai", itulah kata terakhir yang dia dengar dari gadis itu._

_Gadis yang selalu berada di sisinya._

_Gadis yang selalu bertarung bersamanya._

_Gadis itu, seorang Flame Haze terkuat yang pernah ia temui._

_Gadis itu.. Gadis yang diam-diam dicintainya._

_Seandainya.. Seandainya.._

.

.

"Oi.. Saaakai." sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah.. Ike?" Yuuji sedikit terkejut.

"Sakai, ah kebetulan Dosenmu belum ada," Ike langsung masuk ke kelas Yuuji. Semua pandangan tertuju ke arah mereka berdua. Terutama para mahasiswi perempuan yang sedikit histeris dan malu-malu kucing menyadari kehadiran pemuda yang kini duduk di sebelah Yuuji itu. Ya, Ike Hayato, pemuda jenius peraih penghargaan mahasiswa baru terbaik tahun lalu. Rambut hitam elegan gaya Japanese-style, dan wajah yang rupawan dengan kacamata yang menggantung di batang hidungnya, seolah menambah kesan jenius yang ada dalam dirinya. Dia adalah mahasiswa Fakultas Kedokteran, sahabat sekaligus teman dekat Yuuji sejak masih SMP.

"Heee? Ada apa?" Yuuji keheranan.

"Ongaku no Otaku. Kau tahu kan?" tanya Ike.

"Hmm? Tunggu dulu, aku kurang tahu. Tapi rasanya nama itu familiar." Yuuji menatap Ike.

"Ya.. Itu adalah nama toko musik baru di pusat kota. Toko itu baru buka hari ini. Kudengar banyak CD terbaru. Selain itu, hampir berbagai genre musik dari seluruh dunia juga katanya ada di sana, termasuk dari band kesukaanmu," terang Ike panjang lebar sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Aku berencana mengajak Kazumi. Oh ya, dimana dia? Kalian masih ada kelas kan?" Ike meneruskan sambil melihat ke sekeliling Yuuji. Semua gadis di ruangan itu salah tingkah dibuatnya. "Kelasku kebetulan sudah selesai. Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu. O ya, Sakai. Apa kau juga mau ikut?" tanya Ike antusias.

Yuuji tersentak karena tidak menyadari bahwa penjelasan Ike sudah selesai. Ia berpikir sejenak, "Hmm.. Aku kurang tahu dimana Kazu..., hee? Kazumi? Sejak kapan kau...," namun Yuuji tidak meneruskan perkataannya, ia mengerti dan tersenyum. "Maksudku, kau kan akan pergi dengan Yoshida-san, kenapa mengajakku?" Yuuji balik bertanya.

"Hei, kau kan sahabatku. Kurasa, Kazumi tidak akan keberatan. Bagaimana?" tanya Ike lagi.

"Ah, tidak usah. Kau pergi saja dengan Yoshida-san. Aku tak apa-apa," kata Yuuji ramah.

"Tapi kau nampak tidak baik belakangan ini. Apa kau masih memikirkan..." Ike nampak cemas.

"Sudahlah," sahut Yuuji sebelum Ike menyelesaikan kata-katanya. "Pergilah bersama Bidadari pujaanmu itu."

Ike tahu ada yang lain dengan keadaan sahabatnya, bahkan sejak dua tahun ini. Namun, kata-kata Yuuji mau tak mau membuat rona pipinya memerah.

"Ah kau.. Baiklah kalau begitu." Ike lalu pergi meninggalkan Yuuji dengan pandangan iba.

* * *

><p>*..Shakugan no Shana..*<p>

* * *

><p>Ya, dua tahun telah berlalu. Yuuji kini telah menjadi Mahasiswa semester III. Setelah lulus SMA, ia memutuskan mengambil jurusan Telaah Sastra di salah satu Universitas terkemuka di kota Misaki, Misaki Municipal University.<p>

Ike, Kazumi, dan banyak temannya yang lain juga kebetulan masuk Universitas yang sama sehingga tidak sulit untuk menemukan keakraban yang terjalin semasa SMA, meski berbeda penjurusan. Hanya satu yang berbeda di pikiran Yuuji, Gadis itu...

Yuuji masih terpukul karena kejadian dua tahun lalu. Ketika ia dan gadis itu bertempur bersama Flame Haze lainnya melawan kekejian para Tomogara tangguh yang lepas dari segel Guze no Sekai. Dalam pertempuran dahsyat yang mengakibatkan tewasnya kelompok Bal Masque yang dipimpin oleh Bel-Peol, Hecate, dan Sydonai.

Namun, pertempuran itu mengakibatkan kerusakan yang parah pada seluruh pelosok kota Misaki. Dan hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah...

"Ugh!" *DUAGH..!* Yuuji memukul bangku yang ia tempati. Ia tampak masih menyesali kejadian itu. Namun, ia tetap menyembunyikan perasaannya itu dari semua orang, termasuk sahabatnya sendiri.

"Oi.. Sakai, kau kenapa?" Takeru Yamada, salah seorang teman yang duduk di depan Yuuji memandangnya dengan heran.

"Aha.. Ano.. Tidak apa-apa. Gomen.. hehe," ujar Yuuji sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Yuuji lalu berdiri dan mengambil tasnya.

"Sakai-kun, kamu mau kemana?" kali ini giliran Kaori, sekretaris di kelasnya yang bertanya.

"Aku pulang duluan, agak kurang enak badan. Ja ne, Yoshimoto-san." Yuuji melambaikan tangannya tanpa melihat Kaori.

Yuuji berjalan ke luar kelas, ia tidak menyadari bahwa di balik pintu kelas ada seorang gadis yang juga berjalan menuju ke arahnya. "Ahh..!" keduanya tersentak kaget ketika bertemu pada titik yang sama.

"Gomen, Yoshida-san." Yuuji berkata tanpa melihat ke arah Kazumi, dan terus berlalu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Sakai-kun..." Yoshida Kazumi, gadis cantik berambut coklat pendek itu menatapnya dengan heran sampai Yuuji akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

Akhirnya ,Yuuji memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kuliahnya yang masih menyisakan satu mata kuliah lagi. Ia merasa perasaannya saat ini tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk mengikuti perkuliahan. 'Lebih baik aku pulang lebih awal,' batinnya.

* * *

><p>*..Shakugan no Shana..*<p>

* * *

><p>Yuuji berjalan bersama kerumunan orang-orang di jalanan kota Misaki, tak jarang ia menemukan beberapa orang dengan bola api biru yang menyala di bagian jantungnya. Sebuah pemandangan yang biasa, pikir Yuuji. Kemampuan yang memang ia miliki karena "Hougu" bernama Reiji Maigo yang tertanam dalam tubuhnya.<p>

Dia terus berjalan melewati gedung-gedung, hingga akhirnya tiba di sebuah pertokoan. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sesuatu yang familiar di sana. Melon Pan (Roti Melon), sesuatu yang sangat disukai gadis itu. Hanya 2 hal yang Yuuji tahu tentang gadis itu. Pertama, gadis itu adalah seorang Flame Haze, dan kedua, ia sangat menyukai Melon Pan. Yuuji mampir dan membeli beberapa buah Melon Pan. 'Sanae-chan pasti menyukainya .' pikiran Yuuji melayang pada adiknya.

Yuuji terus berjalan hingga akhirnya sampai di jembatan Daitetsu, jembatan yang memisahkan dua sudut barat dan timur kota Misaki yang terbelah oleh sungai Mana. Yuuji teringat dimana ia dan gadis itu sering berlatih bersama di bawah jembatan ini. Begitupun dengan sungai Mana, yang menjadi saksi bisu dimana dirinya memberikan sebuah nama pada sang gadis, nama yang berasal dari nama pedang yang selalu dibawa oleh gadis itu. Kedua tempat yang membuat Yuuji mengenal siapa dirinya sebenarnya dan siapa yang telah merubah dirinya.

Hati Yuuji benar-benar terusik dengan hal itu. Ia merasa semakin menyesal. Hingga tak lama ia akhirnya sampai di rumah keluarga Sakai, rumah sederhana yang ia tempati selama ini. 'benar-benar perjalanan yang penuh memori.' batin Yuuji.

"Tadaimaaa..." Yuuji membuka pintu.

"Okaerinasai," sapa Chigusa dari dapur, ramah seperti biasa.

Yuuji selama ini tinggal bersama ibunya, Sakai Chigusa. Ayahnya sering dinas ke luar kota. Namun, ada yang berbeda kali ini, yaitu kehadiran adik perempuan Yuuji yang masih balita, Sanae. Yuuji senang karena Ibunya tidak kesepian lagi ketika dirinya tidak ada.

"Kaa-san, dimana Sanae-chan?" tanya Yuuji.

"Adikmu sedang tidur. Tumben pulang cepat, Yuu-chan?" tanya Chigusa.

"Oo.. Iaa.. Ano.. Dosennya tidak ada. Aku tidak ingin membuang waktuku di kampus, jadi aku langsung pulang," kata Yuuji bohong.

"Oh begitu.. hmm.. O ya, apa itu?" Chigusa menunjuk pada bungkusan yang dibawa Yuuji.

"Oh iya.. Ini Melon Pan. Tadi aku membelinya. Kupikir Sanae-chan menyukainya," kata Yuuji tersenyum dan memberikan bungkusan itu pada Ibunya.

"Melon Pan? Oh, kau memang kakak yang baik, Yuu-chan," ungkap Chigusa bangga pada anaknya.

"Aa.. Kaa-san, kalau begitu aku ke atas dulu." Yuuji berjalan menuju tangga ke kamarnya.

"Mmm.. Matte Yuu-chan. Tadi Minori, tetangga kita bilang, ada seorang gadis yang mencarimu," terang Chigusa.

"Heee?" Yuuji memandang Ibunya heran.

"Aku dan Saa-chan kebetulan sedang keluar rumah tadi. Minori bilang katanya dia temanmu. Rambutnya panjang, dan parasnya cantik. Ia juga bilang nampaknya gadis itu sangat mengenalmu. Mungkin..." Chigusa meneruskan sambil berpikir, tapi tiba-tiba... *drap drap drap..!* Yuuji berlari keluar rumah dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Matte, Yuu-chan..." Chigusa memanggilnya, namun Yuuji tidak menghiraukannya.

'Gadis itu.. Gadis itu.. Mungkinkah..' batin Yuuji mencoba meyakinkan.

Mungkinkah.. Mungkinkah..

.

.

**"..Tsuzuku.."**

* * *

><p>Yosh..! ^^<p>

Itulah fic perkenalan dari Saya..

Gomen ya Minna-san kalau jelek, Saya masih newbie soalnya.. ^^

Oh ya sekedar info, seminggu kedepan, Saya ada UAS.. Mohon doanya ya Minna.. (-/\-)

Supaya Ujiannya, lancar dan juga Fanfic ini cepat ter-update.. hohoho =3=

Yup.. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya.. Mata Raishuu.. (^^)/

*Oh ya jangan lupa.. **Review**-nya ya.. Ja nee.. ^^


	2. a Difficult Way to Meet Her

**"..The End of One Thing, The Beginning of Everything.."**

.

.

**Disclaimer :**

Shakugan no Shana adalah buatan Yasichiro Takahashi..  
>Saya hanya orang yang terinspirasi untuk membuat sesuatu yang beda.. hehehe ^^<p>

Dou Zo.. ^^

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Infinite time stopped beating it's heart and humans burnt away without making any noise<strong>

**no one person notices as the world become dislocated and is covered in the Flame of Guze**

-Alastor-

* * *

><p><em>"Matte, Yuu-chan..." Chigusa memanggilnya, namun Yuuji tidak menghiraukannya.<em>

_'Gadis itu.. Gadis itu.. Mungkinkah..' batin Yuuji mencoba meyakinkan._

_Mungkinkah.. Mungkinkah.._

.

.

Chapter 2

**a Difficult Way to Meet Her**

.

.

Mendengar perkataan Chigusa, Yuuji segera menemui Minori. Rumah tetangganya itu tidak jauh dari rumahnya, hanya dibatasi oleh satu rumah saja.

Yuuji akhirnya tiba di rumah Minori. Sebuah rumah dengan arsitektur sederhana dengan halaman yang indah dan pepohonan yang cukup rimbun. Sangat segar kelihatannya, dan tampak berbeda dengan kebanyakan rumah di sekitarnya. Yuuji melewati gerbang kecil sebelum akhirnya tiba di depan pintu rumah.

*TEEEEETTT.. TEEEETTT..* Yuuji menekan bel yang terpasang di dekat pintu. Tak lama, seorang wanita yang seumuran dengan Chigusa membuka pintu.

"Oh, Yuuji..?" sapa perempuan tersebut.

"Selamat siang, Bibi.. Maaf mengganggu," ujar Yuuji ramah.

"Tumben kau datang ke rumahku, mau mengajak Ami berkencan, eh? haha.." canda perempuan itu. Kawamura Minori, sahabat dekat Chigusa. Orang yang ramah dan humoris. Kedekatan keduanya bermula dua tahun lalu ketika Chigusa sedang mengandung Sanae. Sakai Kantaro, ayah Yuuji, meminta Minori untuk menjaga Chigusa selama ia dinas di luar kota. Minori juga mengajak putrinya, Ami, untuk membantunya. Sejak saat itulah hubungan mereka menjadi akrab. Bahkan Minori sering bertamu untuk sekedar melihat keadaan Chigusa dan Sanae.

"Eh? Ano.. Gomen, bukan itu maksud kedatangan saya kemari," jawab Yuuji. "Sebenarnya…."

"Kaa-san.. Siapa yang datang bertamu?" sebuah suara lembut terdengar dari dalam rumah.

"Ah, Ami-chan.. Ini Yuuji." Minori berbalik melihat ke arah putri sulungnya.

Pandangan Yuuji dan Ami pun bertemu.

"hhhh!" Gadis itu tersentak kaget. Wajahnya merona merah.

"Ko- Konnichiwa, Sa- Sakai-kun," sapa Ami gugup sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Hai.. Konnichiwa Kawamura-san," balas Yuuji ramah.

Ami menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya serasa memanas melihat pemuda di hadapannya. Kawamura Ami, siswi kelas 3 di Misaki Municipal High School. Gadis cantik berambut biru panjang itu termasuk siswi berprestasi di sekolahnya. Banyak lelaki yang menaksirnya. Ia merupakan adik kelas Yuuji ketika masih SMA. Yuuji pun harus mengakui bahwa dulu ia sempat kagum padanya. Ami sering membantu ibunya saat diminta menjaga Chigusa dulu. Hal itu membuatnya merasa dekat dengan keluarga Yuuji. Intensitas pertemuannya dengan Yuuji, membuat Ami merasa kagum pada pemuda itu. Sedikit-sedikit, perasaan itu mulai berubah. Ami merasakan ada hal yang berbeda ketika bersama Yuuji. Namun, hal itu belum pernah diungkapkannya sampai saat ini.

"Ami-chan, kenapa mukamu memerah begitu?" Tanya Minori jahil pada anaknya.

"Hhhh..!" Ami tidak sadar bahwa kelakuannya diperhatikan oleh ibunya. "Ka- Kaa-san ini apa-apaan. Aku.. Aku.. Tidak apa-apa. Siapa yang memerah?" jawab Ami salah tingkah.

"Ah, akui saja.. Kau senang kan Yuuji ada di sini?" sindir Minori sambil menyenggol anaknya. Yuuji hanya menatap heran melihat tingkah ibu dan anak itu.

"A- Ano.. Itu.. Itu…." wajah Ami makin memerah. "Go- Gomenasai, Sakai-kun!" *drap drap drap!*Ami langsung berlari ke dalam rumah.

"Ah, Ami-chan.. Hhhh.. Dasar anak itu. Maaf ya Yuuji, dia memang begitu," ungkap Minori. Yuuji hanya tersenyum simpul. "Oh ya, aku hampir lupa, ada apa Yuuji?" Minori tersenyum.

"Mmm.. Ano.. Apa benar tadi ada yang mencari saya? Kaa-san memberitahu saya tadi. Katanya bibi tahu sesuatu." Yuuji akhirnya mulai berbicara.

"Hmm.. Coba kuingat.. Hmm.. Ya, tadi ada seorang gadis yang mencarimu. Aku bertemu dengannya saat pulang dari Supermarket. Sepertinya ia sudah lama berdiri di depan rumahmu. Tadi ibumu kan sedang tidak di rumah," terang Minori.

"Apa bibi kenal siapa dia?" Tanya Yuuji.

"Hmm.. Aku tidak tahu. Nampaknya ia bukan berasal dari kota ini. Tapi sepertinya ia kenal dekat denganmu, Yuuji? Namanya kalau tidak salah Hirai.. Hirai apa ya? Ah, Aku lupa," kata Minori.

'Hirai?' batin Yuuji bertanya-tanya. 'benarkah? Benarkah gadis itu yang mencarinya?'

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, Bi.. Arigatou gozaimasu." Yuuji menundukkan kepala lalu berlari keluar pekarangan rumah.

"Eh? Tunggu, Yuuji, kau tidak mau mamp-..." Minori tidak sempat melanjutkan karena Yuuji sudah hilang dari pandangannya. 'Ada apa dengan anak itu?' pikir Minori heran.

* * *

><p>*..Shakugan no Shana..*<p>

* * *

><p>Yuuji terus berlari. Entah arah mana yang ia tuju. Ia tidak peduli pada angin yang seolah menghalangi tubuhnya untuk terus berlari. Emosi dan pikirannya tertuju hanya pada satu titik, ya, gadis itu. Di hadapannya kini terbentang perempatan jalan. Pikirannya berputar cepat, kanan ya kanan, jalan yang biasa ia lalui ke tempat gadis itu. Perasaannya saat ini campur aduk, ada rasa senang dan juga sedikit tidak percaya. 'Benarkah dia? Benarkah itu memang dia?' batin Yuuji terus bertanya-tanya. Hingga ia tidak menyadari apa yang ada di hadapannya.<p>

*BRUKKK* Yuuji terpental ke belakang, begitu pula "sesuatu" yang ditabraknya.

"Itteee...," raung Yuuji setengah sadar.

"Tanaka! daijoubu?" suara seorang gadis terdengar di telinga Yuuji. Gadis itu nampaknya sangat khawatir.

"Ah.. Iya, aku tak apa-apa.. Ittee...," jawab si pemuda yang juga meraung seperti Yuuji.

Yuuji berdiri sambil perlahan membuka matanya. "Eita? Matake-san?"

"Sakai-kun?" gadis manis tomboy berambut merah pendek itu yang pertama bersuara. Matake Ogata, mahasiswi jurusan Elektronika, kapten klub Voli di kampusnya. Ia juga merupakan atlet Voli di SMA Yuuji dulu.

"Hooo.. Sakai? Apa yang kau lakukan?" giliran pemuda tinggi besar bermata sipit dengan rambut tegak berdiri yang berbicara, ia lalu berdiri sambil mengelus-elus dadanya yang tertabrak Yuuji. Eita Tanaka, mahasiswa jurusan Teknik Mesin di Universitas yang sama dengan Yuuji. Salah satu teman baik Yuuji ketika di SMA.

"Aku.. Eh? Kalian sendiri, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Yuuji balik bertanya. Pertanyaan Yuuji seolah merebus wajah mereka berdua.

"Eee.. Iaa.. Kami.. err...," ucap Tanaka salah tingkah.

"Ano.. Sakai-kun, kami cuma berjalan-jalan. Hehe." Ogata menimpali dengan wajah yang sudah memerah.

"Iya.. Kami cuma jalan-jalan saja. Wajar kan, kami jarang bertemu, padahal kami kan...," *BLETAKK..!* jitakan Ogata tepat bersarang di kepala Tanaka sebelum ia sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Itteee..! Oga-chan, apa yang kau lakukan? Aduuuhh...," Tanaka memegangi kepalanya.

"Ah jangan dengarkan dia, Sakai-kun.. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kau mau kemana? Kelihatannya buru-buru sekali," tanya Ogata mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Yuuji kembali teringat pada tujuannya semula. Ia lalu melihat Tanaka.

"Eita.. Dia.. Dia kembali." Yuuji mencoba meyakinkan Tanaka.

"Dia? Dia siapa maksudmu?" Tanaka masih heran.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang. Aku harus cepat. Ja ne, Eita, Matake-san." Yuuji melambai dengan terburu-buru.

"Huh? Ada apa ya dengan Sakai-kun?" Ogata menoleh pada Tanaka.

"Dia.. Dia.. Sakai.. Hmm.." Tanaka masih berpikir tentang siapa yang dimaksud Yuuji. "Dia.. Sakai.. Dia.. Sakai.. Hhh!" Tanaka tersentak.

"Hee? Ada apa Tanaka?" tanya Ogata melihat ekspresi Tanaka.

"Aha.. Tidak apa-apa Oga-chan. Hehe...," ujar Tanaka sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

'Dia.. Mungkinkah? Ah.. Sakai..' batin Tanaka. Ia menoleh melihat Yuuji yang sudah jauh dari pandangannya.

* * *

><p>*..Shakugan no Shana..*<p>

* * *

><p>Yuuji akhirnya tiba di sebuah komplek apartemen. Sederhana, meski tidak semewah apartemen yang terletak di pusat kota. Kesan yang ditimbulkan sudah tampak elegan. Dipadu dengan halaman yang luas, dan teratur. Yuuji yakin jika dugaannya tepat, gadis itu pasti ada di sini. Rumahnya yang dulu ia tinggalkan. Yuuji melangkah masuk menuju kompartemen tersebut. Ia naik ke lantai atas. Tak lama ia tiba di sebuah pintu bertuliskan "Hirai".<p>

Namun ada yang hal yang aneh. Yuuji merasa tidak ada tanda-tanda gadis itu di sana. Yuuji mencoba membuka pintu, namun tidak berhasil. Pintu masih terkunci, sama seperti biasanya. Lorong kompartemen tetap berdebu, seolah tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana, sama seperti terakhir kali Yuuji melihatnya 2 tahun lalu.

Yuuji akhirnya keluar meninggalkan apartemen itu. Ia mencoba untuk tetap berpikir jernih. Ia masih yakin bahwa gadis itulah yang mencarinya.

Selama sore itu, Yuuji terus mencari dan mencari. Ke tempat dimana ia dan gadis itu pernah larut bersama dalam sebuah memori. Tempat-tempat yang sampai saat ini masih tersimpan di benak Yuuji. Taman, Atap sekolah SMA Misaki, Haridan, Atrium, semuanya ia jelajahi hanya untuk menemukan gadis itu. Namun hasilnya nihil. Ia tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun mengenai gadis itu.

Yuuji sendiri baru menyadari, bahwa Reiji Maigo sense-nya tidak bereaksi terhadap eksistensi Guze no Mono yang ada di sekitarnya. Entah kenapa hal itu terjadi. Mungkin karena pikirannya sedang terbelah, pikir Yuuji. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang.

* * *

><p>*..Shakugan no Shana..*<p>

* * *

><p>Yuuji berjalan melewati jembatan Daitetsu seperti biasa. Ia melihat ke langit, banyak sekali bintang-bintang malam itu. Ia mengundurkan niatnya pulang untuk istirahat sebentar di dekat sungai. Ia teringat kata-kata gadis yang dulu pernah ditaksirnya ketika kelas 2 SMA, Hirai Yukari, bahwa ia sangat suka sekali melihat bintang di sini. Yuuji mau tak mau harus mengakuinya saat ini.<p>

*DZZZIIIIIINNGGG* sebuah segel gaib tiba-tiba muncul dalam radius yang relatif kecil. Bintang-bintang yang indah tertutupi oleh awan dan langit yang mendadak menjadi bernuansa merah darah. Semua aktivitas dan waktu terhenti seketika.

"Fuzetsu?" Yuuji terkejut seketika.

'Apa yang terjadi? Guze no Tomogara? Rinne?' pikiran Yuuji langsung sigap menyadari apa yang terjadi. Ia sudah siap dengan apa yang akan dihadapinya.

*WUUUZZZHHHH* sebuah bola api bergerak ke arah Yuuji, namun Yuuji dengan sigap menghindar. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, mengambil kuda-kuda dan berkonsentrasi. Sebuah api berwarna perak yang dihasilkan dari kekuatan Reiji Maigo muncul dari kedua tangannya. Ia sudah bersiap untuk menyerang. Tapi ia tidak tahu darimana asal serangan itu.

*WUUUZZZHH* bola api kedua datang. Yuuji langsung melepaskan tembakan ke arah api tersebut. Keduanya bertabrakan sehingga menimbulkan ledakan yang cukup besar. Dari kepulan asap ledakan itu, tiba-tiba muncul sosok seperti manusia dengan jubah hitam serupa penyihir yang dengan cepat mengirim pukulan ke arah Yuuji. Untungnya Yuuji masih bisa mengelak. Duel pun terjadi. Namun sosok itu sudah terlebih dahulu mengunci gerak-gerik Yuuji sehingga ia hanya bisa mengelak dan menghindar.

Yuuji akhirnya kehabisan stamina. Ia terjatuh pada gerak terakhir yang berhasil ditangkap sosok itu. Sosok itu pun mengirimkan sebuah tendangan yang sukses mendarat di punggung Yuuji. Yuuji terpental cukup jauh. Sosok itu mendekati Yuuji, dan menguncinya dengan pedang yang ia keluarkan dari jubahnya.

"Si- Siapa kau? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba menyerangku? Kau.. Guze no Tomogara?" Yuuji bertanya dengan nada tegas.

Sosok itu tetap diam tak bersuara. Ia malah mendekatkan ujung pedangnya yang runcing ke depan wajah Yuuji.

"Sakai Yuuji." sebuah suara khas dengan nada bass tinggi yang begitu familiar di telinga Yuuji. "Lama tidak berjumpa." Suara itu mengingatkan Yuuji.

"A- Alastor-san?" Yuuji bertanya tak percaya.

Sosok itu berbalik membelakangi Yuuji, dan membuka penutup kepala pada jubahnya. Tampaklah rambut panjang merah tergerai dengan siluet khas yang sangat dikenali Yuuji.

"Kita bertemu lagi…," ucapnya.

"Yuuji." sosok itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan senyuman yang serius seperti biasanya. Senyuman yang sudah lama tidak dilihat Yuuji.

"S- Shana."

.

.

**"..Tsuzuku.."**

* * *

><p>Hai, Minna.. Saya kembali lagi dengan Fanfic GJ saya.. ^^<p>

Oh ya, **Disclaimer**: ada nama di atas (Minori dan Ami), yang terinspirasi dari Anime "TORADORA!"

*Haduuuhh.. Jadi makin GJ aja ya,, =3=

Ya udah deh, semoga tidak puas buat nge-**Review **ya.. ^w^

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.. Ja nee.. (^^)/


	3. a Last Memories: Battle of Christmas Eve

**"..The End of One Thing, The Beginning of Everything.."**

.

.

**Disclaimer :**

Shakugan no Shana adalah buatan Yasichiro Takahashi..  
>Saya hanya orang yang terinspirasi untuk membuat sesuatu yang beda.. hehehe ^^<p>

Dou Zo.. ^^

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Infinite time stopped beating it's heart and humans burnt away without making any noise<strong>

**no one person notices as the world become dislocated and is covered in the Flame of Guze**

-Alastor-

* * *

><p><em>"Kita bertemu lagi…," ucapnya.<em>

_"Yuuji." sosok itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan senyuman yang serius seperti biasanya. Senyuman yang sudah lama tidak dilihat Yuuji._

_"S- Shana."_

**_._**

**_._**

Chapter 3

**a Last Memories : Battle of Christmas Eve**

**.**

**.**

"Shana-chan, maaf membuatmu lama menunggu," sapa Kazumi.

"Tak apa-apa, kau datang sangat pagi," jawab Shana.

"Tapi Shana-chan selalu datang lebih awal," ungkap Kazumi. "Oh ya, ada apa?" Kazumi meneruskan dan tersenyum.

"Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan." terdengar nada serius dari ucapan Shana.

"Eh?" Kazumi melihat perubahan mimik muka Shana.

"Tentang Yuuji," tegas Shana.

"Sakai-kun? Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Kazumi.

"Yuuji benar-benar telah berubah menjadi sangat kuat." ucap Shana. "Tak hanya dalam latihan, tapi dalam pertempuran secara langsung pun, ia sudah berbeda dari sebelumnya." Shana meneruskan.

"Tapi…," Shana mencoba meneruskan.

"Ada apa Shana-chan?" tanya Kazumi.

"Meski begitu, kupastikan Yuuji tidak akan pergi meninggalkan kota ini." terang Shana.

"Eh?" Kazumi menatapnya heran, ada yang lain dengan intonasi suara Shana.

"Kazumi, kau sudah banyak tahu tentang Guze no Sekai. Tapi dalam hal ini, tak ada perbedaan darimanapun duniamu berasal. Kupikir setelah tewasnya Sabrac, kelompok Bal Masque tidak akan tinggal diam," terang Shana. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depan, namun sekarang sudah bukan waktunya lagi untuk bersantai."

"Shana-chan juga akan menyatakan perasaan pada Sakai-kun?" Tanya Kazumi.

"Ya, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Yuuji." Shana menjawab mantap. "Karena itu, aku ingin menyelesaikannya bersamamu."

"Hari itu besok, 24 Desember," ucap Shana.

"Malam Natal? Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Kazumi.

"Yuuji akan memilih salah satu diantara kita. Kita akan membuat surat untuk Yuuji dan menunggu di tempat yang berbeda. Biar Yuuji yang memilih tempat mana yang ia tuju," terang Shana.

"Un.. Baiklah kalau begitu." Kazumi setuju dengan usul Shana.

Mereka berdua lalu pergi untuk membeli peralatan yang dibutuhkan. Kazumi yang memang sudah mengerti urusan yang menyangkut wanita tidak terlalu kesulitan untuk membuat surat, tapi lain untuk Shana. Ia baru bertama kali melakukannya, terlebih ini merupakan sesuatu yang penting. Kazumi akhirnya memutuskan untuk membantu Shana.

Tidak terasa hari beranjak sore. Shana berkata ia lah yang akan mengantar surat mereka pada Yuuji. Kazumi percaya pada Shana. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Shana, apa kau yakin akan melakukan hal ini?" Bandul yang bergantung di lehernya, akhirnya angkat bicara. Ya, Flame of Heaven, Alastor.

"Un.." angguk Shana.

"Kau sudah siap apabila pada akhirnya Sakai Yuuji lebih memilih Nona Yoshida Kazumi?" tanya Alastor lagi.

"Ugh? Y- Ya, aku sudah siap dengan semua itu." Shana tidak tahu ada apa dengan perasaannya ketika mendegar perkataan Alastor. Ia merasa sedikit sakit mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu." Alastor tahu keadaan Flame Haze-nya sekarang. Ia memilih untuk membiarkan Shana sendiri yang menentukan jalannya.

Shana melompat dari atap ke atap hingga tak lama ia akhirnya sampai di tempat Yuuji. Ia melihat dua buah amplop berwarna putih dan merah muda di tangannya.

'Yuuji, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depan. Sejauh ini, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Aku tidak pernah bisa menyatakan perasaanku kepadamu secara langsung. Entah kenapa, aku pun tidak tahu. Semoga kau memilih siapa yang memang tepat untukmu,' batin Shana.

*TOK TOK* Shana mengetuk pintu jendela kamar Yuuji. Ia lalu langsung beranjak pergi.

* * *

><p>*..Shakugan no Shana..*<p>

* * *

><p>'Kemana Shana? Apa dia tidak meng-agendakan training hari ini,' pikir Yuuji.<p>

Ya, Shana tidak datang seperti biasanya pada sore itu. Padahal ia selalu datang untuk melatih Yuuji untuk melatih kekuatan Power of Exsistence-nya. Wilhelmina Carmel, yang biasanya melatih Yuuji saat Shana tidak ada, juga tidak datang ke rumah.

Yuuji akhirnya memutuskan untuk membaca majalah di kamarnya. Hingga akhirnya, *TOK TOK*.

"Hee? Shana?" Mendengar suara itu, Yuuji melihat ke balkon kamarnya. Ia membuka tirai jendela namun tidak menemukan siapapun. Yuuji kemudian membuka jendela, ia melihat ke luar sampai akhirnya pandangannya menemukan sesuatu.

Ia melihat dua buah amplop mungil di berandanya. "Surat?" Yuuji keheranan.

"Yuu-chan, waktunya makan malam." suara Chigusa terdengar memanggil dari bawah.

"Ah, iya.. Sebentar Kaa-san." Yuuji akhirnya turun ke ruang tengah dengan membawa kedua surat tersebut. Di sana Chigusa sudah menunggu. Yuuji lalu duduk.

"Hai.. Itadakimasu." ucap Yuuji bersamaan dengan Chigusa. Namun Chigusa melihat sesuatu yang aneh dengan anaknya.

"Yuu-chan, apa itu?" Chigusa menunjuk pada dua buah amplop mungil yang berada di dekat Yuuji.

"Hee?" Yuuji melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan Ibunya. 'Gawat' batin Yuuji. Ia lupa tidak menaruh surat itu di kamarnya saking tergesa-gesanya.

"A- Ano sa.. T- Tidak, bukan apa-apa, Kaa-san," ujar Yuuji sambil menyembunyikan kedua amplop itu.

"Shana-chan dan Kazumi-chan, eh?" tanya Chigusa sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? I- Iya." muka Yuuji langsung memerah mendengar ucapan Ibunya itu. "Tapi.. Dari mana Kaa-san tahu?"

"Siapa lagi yang dekat denganmu selain mereka berdua?" Chigusa kembali tersenyum.

"A- Aku.." namun Yuuji nampak ragu untuk mengatakannya.

Chigusa tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh anaknya. Naluri seorang Ibu tentu tidak pernah salah.

"Yuu-chan, kau sudah besar. Rasakan dengan hatimu, dan pikirkan dengan kepalamu. Hati kadang terlalu buta untuk memilih, saat itulah kau harus tetap menggunakan kepalamu. Tapi jangan pula hanya menggunakan pikiran saja. Kadang pikiran terlalu cepat untuk memilih, saat itulah perlu hati untuk mempertimbangkan." jelas Chigusa pada anaknya.

"Kaa-san.." Yuuji terpaku mendengar penjelasan Ibunya.

"Yuu-chan. Jangan sampai kau menyesal suatu saat nanti. Hal yang menyedihkan dalam hidup, adalah saat dimana kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat berarti bagimu, dan mendapati pada akhirnya tidak demikian adanya dan kau harus melepasnya," tambah Chigusa.

Yuuji mengerti apa yang diucapkan Ibunya. Ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

"Gochisou sama." Yuuji mengakhiri makan malamnya lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya. Namun sebelum ia keluar dari ruang tengah, Yuuji berbalik dan membungkuk pada Ibunya.

"Kaa-san.. Arigatou gozaimasu," ucap Yuuji.

Chigusa tersenyum melihat tingkah laku anaknya.

* * *

><p>*..Shakugan no Shana..*<p>

* * *

><p>Malam yang tidak diinginkan Shana akhirnya terjadi tepat pada hari dimana ia sedang mencoba menemukan salah satu momen penting dalam hidupnya. Ya, Christmas Eve. Shana yang menunggu Yuuji di pusat kota dikejutkan dengan munculnya para anggota Bal Masque. Yang secara tiba-tiba mengurung pusat kota dengan sebuah gelembung berwarna biru dengan sebuah segel langka.<p>

Hal yang lebih buruk adalah, Yuuji ada di dalamnya. Yuuji yang sedang dalam perjalanan, dihadang oleh salah satu dari leader Bal Masque, Hecate, yang berhasil mengambil Reiji Maigo dari tubuhnya. Dan Shana tahu, Yuuji kini sedang dalam bahaya besar.

Shana mencoba menghancurkan segel itu dalam mode Flame Haze-nya. Namun semua seakan tidak berguna. Hantaman yang ia lancarkan memang merusak sedikit bagian gelembung itu. Tapi gelembung besar itu selalu menyatu kembali.

"Alastor, aku tidak tahu. Kenapa akhirnya harus seperti ini?" perkataan tersebut meluncur secara spontan dari mulut Shana. Ia terduduk lesu, dan menyesal kenapa kejadian ini harus terjadi saat ini.

"Shana, aku tahu. Tapi kau harus tetap fokus. Kita mungkin akan menghadapi sesuatu yang lebih besar dibanding sebelumnya," jelas Alastor.

*DDZZZZIIIIIIINNNGGGG* sebuah segel Fuzetsu berukuran massive menutupi seluruh kota.

"Hey, Chibi.. Kenapa kau tidak segera menyiapkan segel Fuzetsu, huh?" suara sinis datang seperti biasa. Ya, seorang Flame Haze lainnya, Margery Daw. Wanita berambut pirang itu datang seperti biasa dengan balutan blazer seksi warna ungu dan kacamatanya. Dia adalah seorang Spellcaster Flame Haze yang sangat kuat. Tidak heran segel Fuzetsu yang sangat besar mampu diciptakannya.

"Hohohoho.. Flame of Heaven, apa yang terjadi? Apa Flame Haze-mu sedang galau, eh?" tanya sebuah suara.

*BUUKKK* "Sudah, diam kau, Baka Marco!" Margery memukul pemilik suara itu. Marchosias, salah satu King of Guze yang mengikat kontrak dengan Margery. Sama dengan Alastor, namun ia mengambil wujud seperti buku kuno sebagai alternya di dunia manusia.

*WUZZZZHH* tak lama datanglah seorang wanita berambut ungu pendek dengan pakaian seperti Maid menemui Shana. Wilhelmina Carmel, Manipulation Flame Haze yang juga menjadi pengasuh sekaligus tutor Shana sejak ia masih kecil.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa –de arimasuka?" tanya Wilhelmina. Shana hanya mengangguk.

"Dimana Mystes itu –de arimasuka?" Wilhelmina bertanya lagi. Ia memang sudah tahu kegiatan Shana malam ini. Meskipun sempat bersitegang dengan Shana, namun akhirnya ia mengerti. Alastor tetap diam, itu mungkin juga menjadi pertanda bahwa memang tidak apa-apa, pikir Wilhelmina. Ia juga yang menyiapkan seluruh keperluan Shana untuk malam ini.

Dari kejauhan tampak Kazumi tengah berlari mendekati Shana. "Shana-chan, dimana Sakai-kun? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Kazumi khawatir.

"Yuuji ada di dalam sana. Aku mendengar suaranya tadi," ujar Shana tampak putus asa.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus bersiap-siap. Ayo Chibi. Kalau kau mau Yuuji selamat , kita harus cepat!" ujar Margery. Shana akhirnya mau bangkit. "Kazumi, kau sebaiknya menjauhlah, di sini terlalu berbahaya." Margery memperingatkan.

"Hmm.. Kita tidak tahu apa yang kita hadapi." giliran Alastor bersuara.

"Kita harus berhati-hati –de arimasu." Wilhelmina ikut bicara.

"Tetap fokus, Hime," ujar sesuatu yang terpasang di kepala Wilhelmina. Tiamat, salah satu King of Guze wanita yang mengikat kontrak dengan Wilhelmina. Ia memang tidak suka banyak bicara. Terkadang langsung terhadap intinya saja.

"Tapi.. Aku ingin tetap di sini. Membantu kalian. Aku…" Kazumi menjelaskan.

"Kazumi.." Shana akhirnya angkat bicara. "Aku berjanji akan membawa Yuuji kembali. Dan kita akan meneruskannya nanti."

"Shana-chan.. Un, berjanjilah Shana-chan," pinta Kazumi. Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan area pertempuran.

Shana hanya tersenyum. Ketiga Flame Haze itu berjuang memasuki segel. Margery akhirnya tahu bahwa segel itu merupakan segel terlarang yang hanya bisa ditembus dengan mantra yang begitu rumit. Namun mengingat waktu yang sudah sangat mendesak demi menyelamatkan Yuuji, ia memutuskan memanggil Keisaku Satou ke Haridan. Satou lalu mengambil komando untuk membantu ketiga Flame Haze itu.

Setelah mengikuti petunjuk dari Satou. Margery menemukan sebuah lubang spiral yang bisa ia masuki. Ia lalu membuat pelindung untuk ketiganya, dan berhasil menembus segel tersebut. Berhasil, namun nahas bagi Margery. Ia yang memimpin di depan, tanpa tahu sudah ada yang menghadangnya. *BUUAAGGHH.. SRRREEETTT* Ia langsung dihantam Sydonai. Margery terjatuh dengan bersimbah darah.

"Uhuk! Mungkin ini saatnya aku untuk pergi, Marchosias," sindir Margery sambil tersenyum.

"Woooyy.. Sejak kapan kau jadi lemah begini? My Beloved Goblet, Margery Daw," ucap Marchosias seperti biasa.

"UAGH!" Margery kembali memuntahkan darah.

"Rileks lah, aku akan mencoba menyembuhkanmu." Marchosias langsung menerapkan Auto-Healing pada Margery.

Sementara itu Shana bertarung sengit dengan Hecate, Master Throne. Sekilas Hecate terlihat seperti seorang gadis remaja yang polos. Namun tertipunya Shana oleh sosok Konoe Fumina beberapa bulan lalu yang dibuat Hecate, menjadi tanda bahwa ia memiliki kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa sebagai seorang pemimpin Bal Masque. Shana sudah kewalahan. Wilhelmina yang sedang bertarung dengan Sydonai sesekali membantu Shana.

"Larilah.. Temukan Mystes itu. Aku yang akan menahan kedua orang ini," ujar Wilhelmina dalam mode Banjou no Shite, setelah bersatu dengan Tiamat.

Shana mengerti. Ia lalu terbang untuk mencari Yuuji. Ia melihat Misaki Clock Tower seolah berubah menjadi telur yang siap melahirkan sesuatu yang ada di dalamnya.

"Alastor, apa itu?" tanya Shana.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Ayo cepat Shana, kita harus segera menemukan Sakai Yuuji." Alastor memperingatkan. "Un.." Shana menjawab singkat.

* * *

><p>*..Shakugan no Shana..*<p>

* * *

><p>Yuuji yang telah kehilangan Reiji Maigo-nya terus berjalan di dalam tempat yang ia sendiri tidak tahu dimana. Yuuji yakin, Shana pasti merasakannya. Ia pasti sedang bertarung di luar. Yuuji menelusuri jalan yang di tempat yang lebih mirip gua dengan rintangan berbagai pondasi besi itu dengan keadaan yang tidak baik. Tubuhnya menjadi transparan seolah akan menghilang. Ia memang terlalu banyak menggunakan Power of Exsistence-nya untuk menghancurkan robot buatan Dantalion, profesor gila yang sangat tergila-gila terhadap kekuatan Reiji Maigo.<p>

Yuuji sadar waktunya tidak lama lagi. Ia berlari, berharap segera menemukan Reiji Maigo-nya. Ia ingin terus hidup. Terus hidup untuk melindungi kota Misaki, melindungi orang-orang di kota ini, melindungi teman-temannya, melindungi keluarganya, dan..

"Aku ingin melindungi.. SHANA!" Yuuji berteriak sambil berlari.

Shana mendengar sebuah teriakan. Ia segera mencari sumber teriakan itu. Ia yakin Yuuji pasti selamat. Dan dugaannya memang benar.

"YUUJI!" Shana melihat Yuuji. Ia lalu turun dan berlari ke arah Yuuji.

*BRUUKK* Shana menghempaskan badannya di pangkuan Yuuji.

"Yuuji, jangan menghilang." air mata Shana tanpa ia sadari mulai turun membasahi pipinya, ketika melihat badan Yuuji yang sudah transparan.

"Daijoubu, Shana. Aku tidak apa-apa." Yuuji membiarkan Shana menghabiskan emosinya sejenak. Yuuji lalu memegang pundak Shana dan melihat ke arah wajah Shana, "Sudah selesai menangisnya, eh?" Yuuji tersenyum pada Shana.

"B- Baka Yuuji! Kau masih sempat bercanda di saat seperti ini, huh?" Shana memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Yuuji. Ia sadar wajahnya sedang memerah saat ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Shana. Kita harus cepat menemukan Reiji Maigo, dan merebutnya kembali." Yuuji berkata serius pada Shana. "Aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini. Aku merasa tempat ini bukan sembarang gua biasa. Kurasa mereka sedang mencoba membuat sesuatu." Yuuji meneruskan.

"Un.. Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Shana.

Yuuji dan Shana mencari dimana kira-kira letak disimpannya Reiji Maigo. Yuuji menggunakan sense-nya yang masih tersisa untuk mengetahuinya. Tak lama mereka akhirnya menemukannya, dan alangkah terkejutnya ketika mereka melihat….

"Silver Armor?" Yuuji tercenggang melihatnya.

"Tidak mungkin," ucap Shana.

Sebuah replika berukuran cukup besar dari Guardian yang ada dalam Reiji Maigo terpampang di hadapan mereka. Sosok ksatria prajurit kerajaan berwarna perak penjaga Reiji Maigo.

"Terkejut, huh?" sebuah suara menyeru di balik kegelapan.

**.**

**.**

**"..Tsuzuku.."  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jaa.. Minna..<br>Bertemu lagi dengan Saya.. hehe.. ^^

Gomen ne, Saya kan sudah menjanjikan seminggu sekali Update, tapi dalam seminggu ini, sudah 3 chapter GJ yang Saya keluarkan.. =3=

Sebenarnya Saya rada bingung. Saya kurang ahli dalam part **BATTLE****..  
><strong>Tapi Saya berusaha semaksimal mungkin.. Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya.. ^^

Saya mengambil inspirasi ini dari **Shakugan no Shana II episode 22..  
><strong>Tapi tentunya dengan cerita yang sedikit berbeda.. ^^

Chapter selanjutnya pasti lebih cepat, karena Chapter ini tadinya mau saya buat sekaligus, tapi saya takut pembaca bosen..  
>Jadi Saya bikin Satu Part lebih sedikit untuk <strong>Flash Back <strong>ini.. hehe ^^

Chap selanjutnya kembali pada cerita sebelumnya.. Ditunggu ya.. ^^  
>Jangan lupa <strong>Review<strong>.. Ja nee.. (^^)/


	4. a Mystes and a Flame Haze

**"..The End of One Thing, The Beginning of Everything.."**

.

.

**Disclaimer :**

Shakugan no Shana adalah buatan Yasichiro Takahashi..  
>Saya hanya orang yang terinspirasi untuk membuat sesuatu yang beda.. hehehe ^^<p>

Dou Zo.. ^^

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Infinite time stopped beating it's heart and humans burnt away without making any noise<strong>

**no one person notices as the world become dislocated and is covered in the Flame of Guze**

-Alastor-

* * *

><p>"<em>Silver Armor?" Yuuji tercenggang melihatnya.<em>

"_Tidak mungkin," ucap Shana._

_Sebuah replika beukuran cukup besar dari Guardian yang ada dalam Reiji Maigo terpampang di hadapan mereka._

Sosok ksatria perak penjaga Reiji Maigo

"_Terkejut, huh?" sebuah suara menyeru di balik kegelapan._

**.**

**.**

Chapter 4

**a Mystes and a Flame Haze**

.

.

"Dantalion!" Alastor angkat bicara.

"Hmmm.. Bocah Mystes dan Flame Haze dari Alastor. Welcome.. Welcome.. hahahahahaha," tawa Dantalion.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Alastor bertanya dengan tegas.

Dantalion menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar. Ternyata ia bermaksud menggunakan tenaga keabadian yang dimiliki Reiji Maigo untuk menghubungkan dunia manusia dengan Guze no Sekai, dengan perantara Silver Armor yang digunakan untuk menggerakan Statue of Pride. Ya, seperti yang Yuuji katakan gua ini memang bukanlah gua biasa. Ini adalah sebuah telur yang sedang membungkus Statue of Pride, Tomogara berukuran sangat Massive yang memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk menghancurkan segel yang menghalangi perbatasan Guze no Sekai dan dunia manusia. Dan sang penggerak, Silver Armor, dibuat dari penyatuan kekuatan Reiji Maigo dan perasaan yang telah didapat Hecate dalam wujudnya sebagai Konoe Fumina dahulu.

"APA! Apa kau gila?" Yuuji yang mendengar hal itu jelas terpancing emosi.

"Hahahaha.. Ya, aku memang gila.. Tapi kegilaanku ini akan membuat Bel Peol-sama semakin menyukai kinerjaku," ucap ilmuan gila itu.

*GGGGRRRRRBUUUGGGG… GGGGRRRRRBUUUGGGG.. KRRREEEREEEKKEEETTT* sebuah suara terdengar disertai getaran semacam gempa yang cukup keras.

"Hahaha.. Nampaknya Statue of Pride akan segera bangkit.. DOOOOOOMIIINNOOOOOOO." Ilmuan gila itu lalu kabur. Shana mencoba mengejar, namun ia dihadang oleh Silver Armor.

"Shana, Reiji Maigo ada di bagian hatinya!" Yuuji memberi komando pada Shana.

Shana bertarung cukup sengit melawan Silver Armor yang dkendalikan oleh Hecate. Hecate sangat kuat, meski dalam pikiran ia melawan Shana, dan di luar ia melawan Wilhelmina. Wilhelmina sekarang memang bertarung satu lawan satu menghadapi sang Master Throne, karena Margery yang telah cukup pulih bertarung dengan musuh bebuyutannya, Sydonai. Ketiga Flame Haze itu bertarung dengan kemampuan penuh karena masing-masing King of Guze memperingatkan akan adanya bahaya besar yang akan melanda.

Shana, dalam komando Yuuji terus melancarkan serangan. Yuuji, yang menyadari bahwa Tomogara di hadapannya dikendalikan Hecate, memikirkan sesuatu. Hecate mendapat perasaan itu dari Konoe, berarti segala yang dilakukan Konoe pasti akan ada dalam pikiran Hecate. Sejak ia dan Hecate mengalami koneksi pada pertempuran terakhir kali, Yuuji tahu bahwa Hecate sebenarnya memiliki perasaan yang kosong sama sekali.

" KONOE-SAN, HENTIKAN SEMUA INI! AKU TAHU KAU BUKANLAH ORANG YANG YANG TEGA UNTUK MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI. AKU TAHU KAU TIDAK AKAN TEGA MELIHAT KOTA INI DAN SEMUA ORANG YANG BERBAHAGIA DI DALAMNYA MENDERITA. HENTIKAN, KONOE-SAN!" Yuuji berteriak sekeras mungkin.

"Hhh!" Hecate tersentak mendengar perkataan Yuuji.

Pikiran Konoe Fumina membuat ia teringat akan kebersamaan yang ia lalui di SMA Misaki, kebersamaan saat Seishuu Festival, berjalan-jalan bersama Yuuji dan kawan-kawan, dan semua kehidupan yang ia lalui di kota Misaki. Semua memori itu terbuka di pikiran Hecate. Sang Tomogara pun menjadi diam tidak bergerak.

"Shana! Sekarang!" teriak Yuuji. Shana mengibaskan ujung Nientono no Shana miliknya yang membara ke bagian jantung dari Tomogara tersebut.

*JLEEDAAARRR* tusukan Shana tepat mengenai besi di bagian dada sang Tomogara.

"Sekarang. Yuuji!" Shana memberi aba-aba.

"Kembalilah.. Reiji Maigo..!" Yuuji berlari dan berusaha menggapai kembali Reiji Maigo miliknya. Ia berhasil mengembalikan Reiji Maigo ke dalam tubuhnya. Silver Armor pun akhirnya jatuh tak berdaya.

"Yuuji, apa kau berhasil?" tanya Shana.

"Un." Yuuji tersenyum melihat Shana.

*PROK.. PROK.. PROK*terdengar suara tepuk tangan.

"Menyentuh sekali," ujar seorang wanita berambut panjang dengan penutup mata di mata sebelah kanannya.

"Bel Peol..!" Shana sadar siapa yang ada di hadapannya. Salah satu leader dari Bal Masque.

"Sayang kalian terlambat, Statue of Pride sudah bangkit. Pintu sudah terbuka. Tunggulah kehancuran kalian." seringai jahat muncul di mimik wajah wanita itu.

*GGGGRRRRRBUUUGGGG… GGGGRRRRRBUUUGGGG..* suara itu terdengar lagi. Getaran yang terjadi kali ini semakin keras.

"Pintu?" Shana tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan wanita itu.

"Shana, kita harus segera keluar dari sini," ujar Alastor.

"Ayo Shana..!" Yuuji menarik tangan Shana.

Mereka berdua lalu terbang, dan akhirnya dengan susah payah berhasil keluar dari tubuh Statue of Pride. Mereka melihat betapa besarnya Tomogara ini. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan Dantalion, Tomogara ini sepertinya memang memiliki kekuatan yang cukup besar untuk menghancurkan segel Guze no Sekai.

* * *

><p>*..Shakugan no Shana..*<p>

* * *

><p>"A- Aku, apa.. Apa yang salah denganku.. Apa yang.. -KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA…..!" Hecate berteriak histeris menyadari apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Perasaanya kembali labil. Hal ini menyebabkan ketidakseimbangan kekuatan Power of Existence miliknya, dan lingkungan sekitarnya. Hal yang sama yang terjadi ketika pertempuran di Seireiden dahulu. Namun kali ini lebih besar karena tabrakan antara perasaan dalam diri Hecate.<p>

Wilhelmina mengambil kesempatan untuk menyerang. Ia membuat sesuatu berupa bor dari pita yang kemudian dipadu dengan segel peledak yang sangat kuat, dan langsung menghujamkannya pada Hecate.

*ZLEEEEBBB!* bor yang diluncurkan Wilhelmina mengenai sasaran, tapi itu bukan Hecate. Sydonai mengorbankan dirinya demi melindungi Hecate.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melukai Hecate-ku, UAGH!, " ucapnya sinis.

Margery kemudian mengunci Sydonai dengan segel yang ia keluarkan. *DUUUAAARRRR!" Sydonai tidak dapat menghindar lagi dan akhirnya lenyap.

Namun kedua Flame Haze itu tidak sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Kekuatan yang ditimbulkan dari kelabilan perasaan Hecate telah merusak gelembung biru yang menutupi mereka. Margery langsung mengambil inisiatif membuat Fuzetsu tambahan. Shana dan Yuuji mendekati mereka berdua.

"Statue of Pride telah aktif." Shana melihat ke arah Tomogara berukuran massive yang sudah merentangkan sayapnya itu.

"Dia akan mencoba untuk terbang menuju Guze no Sekai –de arimasu," ujar Wilhelmina.

"Peringatan." Tiamat menambahkan.

"Bagaimana in- Eh? Margery-san?" Yuuji menatap Margery yang mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kupikir tidak ada cara lain lagi. Ini sudah saatnya, Marchosias. Apa kau siap melakukannya?" tanya Margery.

"Yooo.. Huahahahaha.. Baiklah! Kapanpun aku siap Margery!" ujar Marchosias semangat.

Margery melempar Marchosias ke arah Hecate. Ia bermaksud untuk memanfaatkan kekuatan Power of Existence sang Master Throne yang sedang labil untuk melakukan mantra pemanggilan. Mantra yang bisa menghabiskan sekitar tiga perempat Power of Existence seorang Flame Haze. Sementara itu, Statue of Pride sudah mengibaskan sayapnya bersiap untuk terbang. Seluruh gedung di sekitarnya hancur terkena badai angin yang ditimbulkan.

Kedua Flame Haze dan Yuuji hanya memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Margery. Ia terus melafalkan mantra asing yang tidak diketahui oleh mereka. Alastor akhirnya mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Choshi no Yomite.. Apa kau bermaksud untuk melakukan…." namun sebelum Alastor, Margery sudah member aba-aba pada Marchosias.

"Yosh! IKUZO!" Marchosias lalu membuka segel yang telah dilafalkan Margery. Ia menggunakan spesialisasinya untuk menyerap kekuatan Power of Existence Hecate, dan menterjemahkannya dalam sebuah segel. Hecate pun akhirnya lenyap, dan sebuah segel berbentuk tanda melingkar tercipta di langit yang merah yang gelap. Segel yang berbeda dengan yang biasanya. Sebuah segel lingkaran dengan tujuh buah lingkaran kecil yang mengelilinginya. Margery terjatuh lemas sebelum akhirnya ditangkap oleh Wilhelmina.

Pintu gerbang menuju Guze no Sekai sudah mulai terbuka membentuk sebuah poros Black-Hole di langit. Alastor tahu bahwa membuka segel Guze no Sekai memerlukan Power of Existence yang sangat besar. Ia yakin karena Reiji Maigo sudah kembali ke tangan Yuuji, Bel-Peol bermaksud menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya untuk membuka segel itu meskipun harus kehilangan nyawanya. Statue of Pride akhirnya melenggang ke udara. Hal ini tentu menimbulkan kecemasan bagi Yuuji.

"Carmel-san, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Yuuji bertanya pada Wilhelmina.

*GRUUUGGG.. GGRUUUDUGG..* petir silih menyambar dalam Black-Hole yang tercipta di langit kota Misaki.

"Gerbang Guze no Sekai telah terbuka," ucap Alastor. "Persiapkan diri kalian untuk menghadapi perang besar."

Yuuji mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Alastor. Ia memang sudah memperkirakan ini semua pasti akan terjadi, dan mungkin inilah saatnya. Inilah takdirnya, inilah jalan hidupnya, dan ia tidak bisa melepaskannya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan kertas segel pemberian Margery. Kertas itu lalu berubah menjadi Brutozauger miliknya.

"Yuuji?" Shana melihat ekspresi wajah Yuuji.

"Aku akan berusaha. Melindungi kota ini, orang-orang, teman-temanku, Kaa-san, dan.." Yuuji lalu melihat ke arah Shana. "Melindungimu.. Shana." Yuuji mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum.

"Hhh!" wajah Shana memerah mendengar perkataan Yuuji.

"Yuuji.. Aku.." Shana berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, tapi…

*RRROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!* sebuah raungan dari balik Black-Hole terdengar sangat menyeramkan. Puluhan bahkan ratusan Rinne dan Tomogara keluar dari Black-Hole. Ketiga Flame-Haze dan Yuuji tercenggang dengan apa yang terjadi. Mereka tidak pernah membayangkan akan menghadapi hal seperti ini.

"Kalian pikir aku bodoh, huh?" Margery mengangkat telunjuknya ke langit. *CRIIIIING!* seketika segel yang ia buat bereaksi. Ketujuh lingkaran disekitar segel berputar. Putaran yang cepat menghasilkan seberkas cahaya yang menyilaukan para Rinne dan Tomogara.

Yuuji, Shana, dan Wilhelmina juga mengalami hal sama. Ketika mereka membuka mata, alangkah terkejutnya mereka dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Puluhan Flame Haze kuat kini hadir di langit kota Misaki. Ya, segel yang dibuat oleh Margery adalah segel pemanggil para Flame Haze. Sebuah hal brilian yang dilakukan Margery, pikir Alastor.

* * *

><p>*..Shakugan no Shana..*<p>

* * *

><p>Pertempuran akhirnya tidak terelakan lagi. Shana, Yuuji, Wilhelmina, dan Margery serta para Flame Haze lainnya bertarung mati-matian melawan kekejian para Tomogara dan Rinne yang datang. Seluruh pelosok kota Misaki kini dipenuhi oleh cahaya dan ledakan yang diakibatkan oleh kerasnya petempuran. Namun, para Tomogara dan Rinne ini seolah tak ada habisnya. Mereka terus menerus muncul dari Guze no Sekai. Yuuji yang bertarung bersama Shana sudah mulai kelelahan.<p>

"Shana, aku tidak tahu berapa lama kita semua bisa bertahan." Alastor berujar. "Tapi demi keselamatan semuanya. Kau harus memanggilku. Akulah Raja Guze no Sekai. Hanya aku yang bisa menutup kembali segel Guze," terang Alastor.

"Alastor…." Shana mencoba tetap tenang. Ia berpikir sejenak lalu pergi meninggalkan Yuuji.

"Shana! Ugh.." *DASH!* seorang Rinne menyerang Yuuji. Yuuji berhasil menahan dengan Brutozauger miliknya. *BSREETT!* ia berhasil menghabisi Rinne itu dengan sekali tebas.

Yuuji lalu mengejar Shana. Ia tidak tahu arah mana yang ia tuju. Sepanjang jalan, ia hanya menemui para Flame Haze yang sedang bertarung. Ia tidak mempedulikan mereka. Yang ia cari hanya satu, Shana.

Yuuji akhirnya menemukan Shana yang sedang berdiri di atas sebuah gedung apartemen. Yuuji melihat Shana menggenggam Alastor di dadanya. Sekilas Shana seperti sedang memantau keadaan. Namun pikiran Yuuji akhirnya menangkap sesuatu, 'Mungkinkah.. Ia bermaksud untuk...,' batin Yuuji.

"SHANAAAAAA!" Yuuji tidak tinggal diam, ia berlari sekuat tenaga, melewati tangga-tangga hingga akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan pintu atap.

*DUAGH!* "SHANA!" Yuuji membuka pintu dengan keras. Ia langsung berlari ke arah Shana. *BRUK* Yuuji memeluk Shana dari belakang.

"Shana.. Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan Shana, jangan lakukan itu! Aku.. Aku.." Yuuji akhirnya tak sanggup lagi menahan emosinya. Air matanya mau tak mau mulai keluar.

Shana tahu apa yang dirasakan Yuuji. Ia juga berat melakukan hal ini. Shana mencintai Yuuji, namun di sisi lain ia juga adalah seorang Flame Haze.

"Ini sudah kewajibanku, Yuuji. Gomen ne…," Shana tersenyum. Senyuman yang tidak dilihat Yuuji.

"Tenpa Jyousai..." kata-kata itu terdengar diiringi oleh seberkas cahaya yang menyilaukan mata Yuuji. Yuuji terpental ke belakang.

"Sha-…..na" Yuuji seolah kehilangan seluruh berat badannya. Ia lalu tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

* * *

><p>*..Shakugan no Shana..*<p>

*..Shakugan no Shana..*

*..Shakugan no Shana..*

* * *

><p>Kini Yuuji tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sosok itu, gadis berambut merah panjang dengan siluet khas yang dikenalinya. Gadis yang selama ini dia cari, kini tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.<p>

"Shana? Kau benar-benar Shana?" Yuuji masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Huh? Kau pikir aku ini siapa? Tomogara?" jawab Shana dengan ketus.

Yuuji berdiri perlahan. Ia lalu mendekati Shana. Yuuji kini sudah ada di hadapan Shana. Ia memandang lekat wajah Shana.

"E-ee? A- Ada apa, Yuuji?" tanya Shana gugup. Wajahnya memerah karena wajah Yuuji kini sudah dekat sekali.

*Krreett* Yuuji mencubit pipi Shana. Shana mau tak mau kaget dengan perlakuan Yuuji.

*BUGH!* sebuah pukulan mendarat di perut Yuuji. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN..?"

"HEMMPHH! T- T- Ternyata ini bukan mimpi. Uhhhh... Hehe." ujar Yuuji tersenyum sambil meringis kesakitan.

Shana mengangkat telunjuknya ke atas, "Fuzetsu.. Owari." seketika Fuzetsu yang terpasang pun menghilang. Shana lalu memasukan Nientono no Shana miliknya ke dalam jubahnya lalu menyimpan jubah itu dengan bantuan sihir Alastor.

Penantian Yuuji selama ini seolah terbayar sudah. Gadis itu, Shana, kini berada di depannya. Saking bahagianya, ia hampir saja meneteskan air mata dengan hal ini. Yuuji memandang Shana. Ia memakai setelan Flame Haze-nya, baju serba hitam yang sama seperti saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Yuuji. Shana tampak tidak berubah sejak dua tahun lalu. Rambutnya kini sudah menjadi hitam kembali. Mimiknya yang selalu serius, tidak pernah berubah. Tatapan matanya yang tajam juga tidak berubah. Hanya saja, ia sedikit lebih.. Tinggi?

"Oi.. Yuuji, apa penampilanku sebegitu anehnya sehingga kau memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Shana judes.

Yuuji tersadar dari lamunannya, "Ah.. Ano.. Tidak apa-apa. Gomen." Yuuji tersenyum pada Shana. "Hanya saja..."

"Eee? Apa?" Shana semakin heran.

"Kau nampak... Lebih tinggi. hehe..." jawab Yuuji sekenanya, sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ugh.." pipi Shana memerah mendengar pernyataan Yuuji. "Urusai! Urusai! Urusai! Kau pikir aku akan selamanya pendek, huh?" Shana semakin judes pada Yuuji. Namun jauh di dalam hatinya ia merasa senang karena Yuuji ternyata memperhatikannya.

"A- Aaa.. Gomen." Yuuji tersenyum kikuk. Shana juga kelihatannya malu dengan perilakunya.

"Oh ya, Shana. Sudah jam 7 malam." Yuuji melihat jam tangannya. "Sebaiknya kita pulang. Kaa-san pasti akan senang sekali melihatmu," kata Yuuji.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Hayaku kaeru," ucap Shana ceria.

Shana juga sudah rindu pada Chigusa. Semenjak kejadian itu, meskipun sudah ada Wilhelmina, ia tetap saja merindukan sosok Ibu seperti Chigusa. Chigusa memang sangat perhatian pada Shana. kalau ada apa-apa, Shana juga sering meminta bantuan pada Chigusa. Chigusa juga sering memberi nasihat pada Shana. 'Sosok perempuan yang luar biasa,' pikir Shana. Yuuji sendiri juga masih ingin bertanya banyak hal pada Shana. Namun hal itu ia urungkan lebih dahulu. 'Masih ada hari esok,' batin Yuuji.

* * *

><p>*..Shakugan no Shana..*<p>

* * *

><p>Yuuji dan Shana berjalan menuju rumah Yuuji. Tak lama lagi mereka akan sampai. Memang tidak terlalu jauh, namun baik Yuuji maupun Shana sangat senang bisa berjalan berdua lagi setelah sekian lama tak berjumpa. Meskipun mereka lebih banyak diam di perjalanan.<p>

"Aku pulang dulu ya, Bi." suara seorang gadis dari depan pintu rumah Yuuji.

"Hai.. Doumo arigatou ya. Hati-hati.." terdengar suara Chigusa.

"Iya, Bi.. Jyaa.." lanjut gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

Gadis itu lalu meninggalkan rumah Yuuji. Ketika ia melewati gerbang kecil di rumah Yuuji, ia lalu melihat Yuuji dan Shana yang baru pulang.

"Sa- Sakai-kun?" Gadis itu hanya menunduk. Semburat merah di wajahnya tidak mampu disembunyikan gelapnya malam saat itu.

Shana menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan heran. Ia lalu menatap Yuuji.

"Ka- Kawamura?"

**.**

**.**

**"..Tsuzuku.."**

* * *

><p>Hai, Minna.. Seperti yang telah saya janjikan.. ^^<p>

Semoga **BATTLE**-nya tidak mengecewakan.. ^^

Next Chapter, ditunggu aja ya.. ^^

**Review **ga wasurenai yoo.. v(^^)

Jaa ne.. (^^)/


	5. a Red Flame

**"..The End of One Thing, The Beginning of Everything.."**

.

.

**Disclaimer :**

Shakugan no Shana adalah buatan Yasichiro Takahashi..  
>Saya hanya orang yang terinspirasi untuk membuat sesuatu yang beda.. hehehe ^^<p>

Dou Zo.. ^^

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Infinite time stopped beating it's heart and humans burnt away without making any noise<strong>

**no one person notices as the world become dislocated and is covered in the Flame of Guze**

-Alastor-

* * *

><p>"<em>Sa- Sakai-kun?" Gadis itu hanya menunduk. Semburat merah di wajahnya tidak mampu disembunyikan gelapnya malam saat itu.<em>

_Shana menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan heran. Ia lalu menatap Yuuji._

"_Ka- Kawamura?"_

**_._**

**.**

Chapter 5

**a Red "Flame"**

**.**

**.**

"Kawamura-san?" Yuuji menatap gadis itu. Ya, Kawamura Ami, gadis itu nampaknya baru berkunjung ke rumah Yuuji.

"Eh?" Shana semakin heran.

"A- Ano, Sakai-kun. Aku pamit dulu.. Sampai jumpa.. Jyaa," ucap gadis itu.

"Matte, Kawamura-san! Ini sudah malam. Mari kuantar," tawar Yuuji.

"A- A- Hai.. Arigatou," ucap Ami gugup.

Yuuji lalu mengantar Ami ke depan rumahnya. Shana melihat ternyata rumah gadis itu tidak jauh dari rumah Yuuji.

"Huh! Apa-apaan Yuuji. Kenapa dia minta mengantar? Padahal rumahnya sedekat itu ," gerutu Shana.

"Tidak baik membiarkan seorang gadis berjalan sendirian di malam hari," ucap Alastor.

"Ugh!" Shana hanya memalingkan muka. 'Lalu kenapa aku ditinggal sendiri,' batin Shana.

Yuuji akhirnya tiba di depan pintu rumah Ami. Yuuji bermaksud untuk langsung pamit pada Ami, sebelum akhirnya Minori, Ibu Ami, ternyata membuka pintu rumah.

"Aaaaa.. Ternyata kalian diam-diam sudah.." Minori menatap lekat wajah Ami dan Yuuji bergantian.

"Hee?" Yuuji tidak tahu mesti berkata apa.

"K- Kaa-san!" Ami setengah berteriak pada Ibunya. Ia merasa wajahnya memanas.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Tidak apa-apa.. haha…," ujarnya ceria seperti biasa. "Yuuji, kau tidak mau mampir dulu?" tanyanya.

"A- Ano.. Sepetinya tidak, Bi. Ini sudah malam, aku langsung pulang saja," jawab Yuuji ramah.

"Oh begitu.. Kau tidak kecewa, Ami-chan?" Minori lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada anaknya. Ia lalu tersenyum jahil.

"Hhh! K- K- Kaa-san.." lagi-lagi Ami dibuat terkejut dengan tingkah Ibunya. Ia hanya tertunduk malu.

" Hhhh.. Dasar anak muda. Kalau begitu aku masuk duluan ya, Yuuji." Minori lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aku pamit dulu, Kawamura-san." Yuuji melihat ke arah Ami.

Ami masih menunduk malu karena tingkah Ibunya tadi. Namun sepertinya ia terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Yuuji.

"J-.."

"Sakai-kun!" belum sempat Yuuji berkata untuk pamit, akhirnya Ami memberanikan diri untuk bicara.

"Hee? Iya, ada apa, Kawamura-san?" Yuuji berbalik ke arah Ami.

"A- A- Arigatou gozaimasu!" Ami lalu membungkukan badannya.

"Ah, iya sama-sama," jawab Yuuji ramah. Ami sekilas melihat senyuman Yuuji. Semburat merah itu muncul kembali di wajahnya.

"Jaa.." ucap Yuuji sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"J- Jyaa.." Ami membalas lambaian tangan Yuuji dengan malu-malu. Ia lalu masuk rumah dengan perasaan yang berbunga-bunga.

* * *

><p>*..Shakugan no Shana..*<p>

* * *

><p>Yuuji berjalan ke arah Shana yang masih berdiri, ia bersandar pada tembok gerbang rumah Yuuji.<p>

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Shana dengan sinis.

"Ah ano.. Tadi ada Ibunya Kawamura. Jadi kami mengobrol dulu sebentar," jawab Yuuji.

"Kawamura?" Shana menatap Yuuji dengan lekat.

"Iya. Dia adik kelas-ku waktu di SMA. Dia juga sering membantu Kaa-san di rumah. Aku sangat senang dengan kehadirannya. Setidaknya Kaa-san bisa terbantu dengan kehadiran Kawamura" Yuuji menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Seingat Shana, ia tidak pernah mendengar ada adik kelasnya ketika di SMA dulu yang bernama Kawamura. Terlebih dari cara menjelaskan Yuuji yang terkesan berbeda. Ia merasa ada sesuatu diantara mereka. Ia juga merasa sedikit.. Cemburu?

"Gadis itu.. P- Pacarmu, eh?" Shana bertanya dengan pelan sambil memalingkan mukanya. Kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja. Dalam hati ia mengutuk kenapa dirinya menanyakan hal semacam itu.

"Eh? Apa?" Yuuji sepertinya tidak mendengar perkataan Shana.

Alastor akhirnya bertindak cepat, "Sakai Yuuji, sebaiknya kita masuk. Udara di luar sudah semakin dingin."

'Alastor..' batin Shana.

"Oh iya.. Ayo Shana.." Yuuji akhirnya masuk diikuti Shana.

"Tadaimaaaa.." Yuuji mengucapkan salam seperti biasa, namun tidak ada jawaban dari Chigusa.

Yuuji membuka pintu kamar Chigusa, ia tampaknya sedang menidurkan Sanae. Chigusa tersenyum pada Yuuji. Shana yang ada di belakang Yuuji juga penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat Yuuji.

"CHIGUSA..!" ucap Shana setengah teriak ketika melihat siapa yang ada di dalam kamar. Shana tampaknya sangat senang sekali.

*PEKKK* mulut Shana langsung dibekap Yuuji.

"Mmm.. Mmm.." Shana hanya bisa meraung-raung tidak jelas.

"Sssssstttt….!" Yuuji menunjuk pada seorang balita yang tertidur di samping Chigusa.

Shana mengangguk mengerti. Yuuji akhirnya melepaskan tangannya.

"Yuu-chan, makan malam ada di ruang tengah," ucap Chigusa setengah berbisik.

Yuuji mengerti. Ia menuju ruang tengah. Shana tersenyum pada Chigusa, ia lalu menyusul Yuuji.

"Yuuji, siapa anak itu?" tanya Shana.

"Dia adikku, Shana. Apa kau lupa?" tanya Yuuji sambil tersenyum.

"Eetoo.. " Shana mengingat memorinya dulu.

* * *

><p><strong>*FLASH BACK MODE : HAJIME*<strong>

"Hmm.. Chigusa akan memiliki anak kan? Yuuji berarti akan mempunyai adik," ujar Shana.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu, Yuuji, Kantarou, dan Chigusa tersenyum bahagia.

"Kalau begitu bisakah kalian mengajariku untuk membuat satu?" celetuk Shana.

"Eeee?" semua yang ada di ruangan itu kini tercenggang dengan pertanyaan Shana.

"Ada apa? Chigusa sedang mempunyai anak kan? Ajari aku untuk membuatnya." Ucap Shana polos.

"E- Ano sa.." Yuuji wajahnya sudah memerah. Ia tidak menyangka betapa polosnya anak ini.

"Eee.. Kita tidak bisa mengajarimu tanpa ada persetujuan terlebih dahulu dari pihak lain," jawab Kantarou kikuk.

"Iya kan, Chigusa?" tambahnya.

"Y- Ya.. Kita perlu membicarakannya dahulu dengan Carmel-san dan Arasu Touru-san." Chigusa menimpali dengan wajah memerah.

"Hmm.." Shana hanya diam dan memandang heran ketiga orang di hadapannya.

***FLASH BACK MODE : OWARI*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hhh!" Ia lalu teringat kepada hal memalukan yang ia lakukan dulu. Ia teringat juga pada perkataan Kazumi tentang hal itu, kalau hal yang ia tanyakan di depan umum adalah 'sesuatu yang lebih memalukan daripada memperlihatkan tubuhmu yang telanjang'.<p>

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Yuuji.

"T- Tidak apa-apa," ujar Shana dengan wajah memerah.

"Jaa.. Shana, ayo duduk." Yuuji tersenyum.

Shana lalu duduk di kursi yang Yuuji siapkan. Ia melihat banyak sekali hidangan yang ada. 'Apa Kantarou akan pulang malam ini?' pikir Shana.

"Ah! Sebentar Shana." Yuuji lalu bergegas menuju dapur. Ia mengambil beberapa Melon-Pan yang tadi ia beli untuk Sanae.

"Jaa.. Kejutan," ujar Yuuji tersenyum, sambil meletakkan 3 buah Melon Pan di depan Shana.

"haaaaaa.." Shana melihatnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Ya, seperti kata Yuuji, Shana memang sangat menyukai Melon Pan.

Shana secara refleks memeluk Yuuji. "Arigatou, Yuuji."

"Ee? Sha- Shana?" wajah Yuuji tiba-tiba memanas menerima perlakuan dari Shana. Shana yang telah sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya segera melepaskan Yuuji.

"G- Gomenasai, Yuuji." ucap Shana gugup.

"T- Tidak apa-apa, Shana. Ayo kita makan." Yuuji juga sama gugupnya dengan Shana. Ia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

Mereka akhirnya makan bersama. Yuuji memakan makanan yang ada di meja, sementara Shana juga membuka Melon Pan pemberian Yuuji, ia sudah lama tidak merasakan roti kesukaannya itu. Keduanya makan dalam diam, sampai akhirnya Chigusa datang ke ruangan itu.

"Okaerinasai, Yuu-chan. Okaerinasai, Shana-chan. Lama tidak berjumpa ya," sapa Chigusa ramah.

Shana berdiri dan memeluk Chigusa. Ia sangat rindu pada Chigusa.

"Chigusa, aku rindu sekali padamu." ucap Shana polos.

"Ahaha.. Shana-chan, kau tak pernah berubah ya?" Chigusa tersenyum pada Shana. "Eh? Nampaknya kau sudah lebih tinggi sekarang." Chigusa melihat Shana yang sudah hampir sepantar dirinya.

"Hihi.." Yuuji terkikik mendengarnya.

"Ugh!" Shana menatap galak pada Yuuji. Yuuji diam lalu melanjutkan makannya. Chigusa hanya tersenyum. Mereka berdua lalu duduk dan makan bersama.

"Shana-chan, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa Carmel-san juga tinggal denganmu sekarang?" tanya Chigusa.

"Hmm.. Aku baik, Wilhelmina juga, tapi kebetulan dia sedang ada tugas di Mesir. Jadi aku datang ke Misaki sendiri," terang Shana sambil memakan Melon Pan miliknya.

"Hmm? Kalau Arasu Touru-san bagaimana?" tanya Chigusa lagi. Ia masih menyebut nama Alastor dengan nama "Arasu Touru".

"Alastor juga baik, ia masih suka menghubungiku setiap hari." Shana melihat Alastor kemudian tersenyum pada Chigusa.

"Yokatta.." Chigusa tampak senang mendengar berita dari Shana.

"Aku juga punya kabar gembira. Yuuji sudah menjadi seorang kakak. Yang tadi di kamar itu Sanae. Ia perempuan kedua di rumah ini. Aku jadi tidak kesepian lagi." Chigusa tampak bahagia sekali.

"Iya, Yuuji sudah menceritakannya tadi," jelas Shana sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah itu, Yuu-chan.. Ah, yokatta," ucap Chigusa. Ia tersenyum melihat Yuuji.

"Hehe.. Iya. Hmm.. Ano sa, Kaa-san. Kenapa Kaa-san memasak sebanyak ini," tanya Yuuji tiba-tiba, sambil melihat makanan di hadapannya. "Apa Tou-san akan pulang malam ini?" Yuuji juga ternyata berpikiran sama dengan Shana.

"Ah, iya. Aku lupa. Tadi Ami-chan datang kemari," ujar Chigusa.

Shana yang mendengar hal itu, tiba-tiba berhenti makan sejenak. 'Ami-chan? Siapa lagi itu?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Oh, jadi Kawamura-san yang membawakannya." Yuuji nampaknya mengerti.

Semua tampak jelas bagi Shana. Ami dan Kawamura ternyata adalah orang yang sama. Ya, gadis yang Yuuji antar tadi sampai ke rumahnya adalah dia, Kawamura Ami.

"Eh? Kau tahu, Yuu-chan?" tanya Chigusa.

"Iya, kami bertemu di depan," jawab Yuuji.

"Dan kau mengantarnya sampai rumah, eh? *Haup..*" celetuk Shana jutek, sambil memakan Melon Pan-nya.

"Hee?" Yuuji menatap Shana, tapi Shana memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ia katanya khawatir melihatmu.. Kau datang ke rumahnya, lalu pergi dengan tergesa-gesa secara tiba-tiba. Ia bilang kau kelihatannya belum makan tadi siang. Jadi dia membawakan makan malam untuk kita malam ini," terang Chigusa.

"Kawamura-san.. Dia.." Yuuji terkejut mendengarkan cerita Ibunya.

"Gochisou sama," ucap Shana tiba-tiba, setelah melahap potongan terakhir Melon Pan-nya.

"Hee?" Yuuji menatap Shana heran.

"Chigusa, gomen. Sudah malam. Sebaiknya aku langsung pulang," Kata Shana.

"Eh? Shana-chan, tinggallah dulu di sini sebentar. Aku masih ingin mengobrol denganmu," pinta Chigusa.

"Aku janji besok akan kemari lagi.. Lebih pagi.. hehe." ucapan Shana membuat Chigusa tenang. Ia lalu tersenyum.

Shana lalu membereskan tempatnya. Ia berdiri lalu berjalan ke luar ruang tengah. Chigusa menatap Yuuji. Tatapan yang seolah berkata, 'Cepat antar Shana-chan'. Yuuji lalu mengerti dengan maksud tatapan Ibunya itu.

"Eh? Hai," jawab Yuuji.

"Itte rashai," ucap Chigusa pada keduanya.

* * *

><p>*..Shakugan no Shana..*<p>

* * *

><p>Shana lalu pergi ke luar diikuti Yuuji. Yuuji agak heran dengan perilaku Shana. Apa ada yang salah dengan yang dilakukannya sehingga Shana mendadak bersikap seperti itu. Namun ia ragu untuk bertanya. Ia sebenarnya berharap Shana dapat tinggal dulu lebih lama.<p>

"Shana, benar kau mau pulang sekarang?" Yuuji akhirnya buka suara.

"Apakah kata-kataku terlihat meragukan?" Shana balik bertanya.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Yuuji bertanya dengan heran.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Shana ketus.

"lalu sekarang kau mau pergi kemana? Rumahmu?" tanya Yuuji.

"Ugh! Urusai.. Urusai.. Urusai! Bukan urusanmu," Shana merasa ada yang aneh dengan perasaannya.

"Shana?" Yuuji semakin heran dengan sikap Shana.

"Oh ya, Shana. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutunju-..."

"Kalau kau mencariku. Kau tahu harus kemana." Shana lalu menggunakan kekuatan Flame Haze-nya untuk meloncat terbang sehingga ia tidak dapat dikejar Yuuji.

"Shana.." Yuuji hanya bisa diam terpaku melihat Shana.

Shana lalu terbang untuk menjauhi Yuuji. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kini dengan dirinya. Ia merasa sedikit marah dengan perilaku Yuuji. Lebih tepatnya terhadap gadis itu, Kawamura Ami. Gadis yang entah sejak kapan mengisi hari-hari Yuuji. Ia juga marah pada dirinya yang tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya ketika bersama Yuuji.

'Doushite? Doushite?' Shana terus bertanya dalam hatinya.

"Shana, kau tidak benar-benar akan pulang ke rumahmu yang dulu kan?" tanya Alastor.

"Jika menurutmu begitu.." ucap Shana asal.

**.**

**.**

**".. Tsuzuku.."  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hai, Minna.. Saya kembali.. ^^<p>

Gomen lama, modem lagi gangguan.. Jadi berjuang di WarNet deh.. =3=

Tokoro de, udah tahu kan maksudnya kenapa Saya kasih judul **Red "Flame"**..? hehehe ^^

Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya..

Jangan lupa **Review** ya.. Jaa nee.. (^^)/


	6. a Missunderstanding

**"..The End of One Thing, The Beginning of Everything.."**

.

.

**Disclaimer :**

Shakugan no Shana adalah buatan Yasichiro Takahashi..  
>Saya hanya orang yang terinspirasi untuk membuat sesuatu yang beda.. hehehe ^^<p>

Dou Zo.. ^^

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Infinite time stopped beating it's heart and humans burnt away without making any noise<strong>

**no one person notices as the world become dislocated and is covered in the Flame of Guze**

-Alastor-

* * *

><p><em>'Doushite? Doushite?' Shana terus bertanya dalam hatinya.<em>

_"Shana, kau tidak benar-benar akan pulang ke rumahmu yang dulu kan?" tanya Alastor._

_"Jika menurutmu begitu.." ucap Shana asal.  
><em>

**_._**

**_._**

Chapter 6

**a Missunderstanding**

**.**

**.**

"Tenpa Jyousai" kata-kata itu terdengar diiringi oleh seberkas cahaya yang menyilaukan mata Yuuji. Yuuji terpental ke belakang.

"Sha-…..na" Yuuji seolah kehilangan seluruh berat badannya. Ia lalu tidak sadarkan diri.

Yuuji akhirnya terbangun. Ia terduduk dan memandang keadaan di sekitarnya. Semuanya telah kembali normal pasca kehancuran akibat perang besar tadi. Kota Misaki sudah utuh seperti semula. Yuuji tersadar bahwa ia berada di atap gedung. Namun semuanya menghilang. Para Flame Haze, Wilhelmina, Margery, dan….. Shana.

Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah ketika Shana melakukan hal itu untuk kedua kalinya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Shana akan melakukannya lagi. Yuuji telah berjanji pada dirinya untuk tidak melepaskan Shana lagi. Kali ini, ia merasa sudah gagal melindungi Shana.

*BUGH!* Yuuji memukul lantai yang ia duduki. Yuuji menyesal, ia membiarkan Shana melakukan itu lagi. Ia hanya bisa tertunduk, namun kemudian ia melihat amplop merah muda tergeletak di dekatnya. Ia mengambil dan mengamati amplop itu.

"Shana.." tanpa disadari, air mata mulai menetes di pipi Yuuji.

" SHANAAAAAA!"

"Hhhh!" Yuuji terbangun dari mimpinya. Entah yang keberapa kalinya ia terus bermimpi sama seperti itu. Namun kali ini hatinya sedikit lega karena Shana telah kembali. Meskipun di sisi lain, ia juga masih penasaran dengan perilaku Shana semalam. Banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan, namun semalam belum sempat, karena Shana memilih untuk pulang. 'Aku akan menanyakannya nanti,' batin Yuuji.

Yuuji melakukan rutinitas paginya seperti biasa. Pagi itu, ia juga menyempatkan diri untuk membantu Chigusa di rumah, meski tak lama karena sekarang Yuuji ada kelas pagi dalam kuliahnya. Yuuji lalu bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kuliah. Ia membereskan perlengkapannya untuk mengikuti perkuliahan hari ini. Ketika sedang membereskan perlengkapan, pandangan Yuuji tertuju pada sebuah amplop. Ya, amplop mini berwarna merah muda pemberian Shana dulu, masih ia simpan. Ia lalu membuka amplop itu, kemudian membacanya surat di dalamnya.

.

.

_Yuuji, ikuti petunjuk yang ada di surat ini._

_Pastikan kau mengerti pilihanmu dengan benar._

_Besok, 24 Desember jam 19.00, datanglah ke Ilumination Fiesta dekat Clock Tower di stasiun Misaki. Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan._

_Aku menunggu di pintu keluar sebelah Utara._

_-Shana-_

.

.

Ya, surat inilah yang semalam ingin ditunjukkan Yuuji pada Shana. Surat itu masih tersimpan secara utuh. Karena itulah satu-satunya hal yang memori konkret bagi Yuuji, semenjak Shana menghilang 2 tahun lalu.

'Hari ini akan berbeda dari sebelumnya,' batin Yuuji. Ia lalu memasukan amplop itu ke dalam tasnya.

* * *

><p>*..Shakugan no Shana..*<p>

* * *

><p>"Kaa-san, aku berangkat dulu," kata Yuuji sambil berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Ia melihat Chigusa Nampak sedang menyuapi Sanae.<p>

"Cuu-can, Cuu-can." Balita berusia 2 tahun itu tampak senang dengan kehadiran kakaknya.

"Yoo.. Sanae-chan.." Yuuji tersenyum pada adiknya itu.

"Ah, Yuu-chan. kau tidak sarapan dulu?" tanya Chigusa.

"Nanti saja, Kaa-san. Aku ada piket hari ini. Biar nanti aku makan di kampus," ucap Yuuji.

"Oh begitu. Kalau begitu hati-hati." Chigusa tersenyum pada Yuuji.

"Hai. Itte kimasu.." Yuuji lalu meninggalkan ruang tengah.

"Itte rashai, Ki o tsukete ne" ucap Chigusa sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Yuuji keluar dari rumah. Ia merasa udara begitu segar seperti biasanya. Kicauan burung terdengar sangat merdu pagi itu. Pikirannya kini memang sedang positif. Yuuji berharap bisa melewati hari ini dengan baik. Ia akan menemui teman-temannya dengan dirinya yang berbeda dari biasanya, mengikuti perkuliahan dengan pikiran yang baru, dan…. Bertemu dengan Shana.

"Yosh!" Yuuji kelihatan bersemangat sekali. Ia berjalan melalui jalan biasanya menuju kampus dengan wajah yang cerah.

"Kaa-san, aku berangkat dulu ya." Suara seorang gadis tiba-tiba terdengar oleh Yuuji. Ia lalu melihat ke arah sumber suara itu. Ternyata itu adalah Ami.

"Ya.. Hati-hati, Ami," ucap Minori yang sedang menyiram tanaman di depan rumahnya. "Ah, itu Yuuji. Ohayou, Yuuji," sapa Minori yang ternyata melihat Yuuji yang lewat.

Ami lalu menoleh ke arah tujuan pandangan Ibunya. Ya, di sana memang ada Yuuji. Ami langsung gugup melihat pemuda itu.

"Ohayou, Bibi," balas Yuuji. Ia lalu melihat ke arah Ami, "Ohayou, Kawamura-san," sapa Yuuji sambil tersenyum.

"O- Ohayou, S- Sakai-kun," jawab Ami gugup. Wajahnya kembali memerah melihat Yuuji.

"Hei, Ami. Kau bareng saja dengan Yuuji. Kalian kan searah. Lagipula kampus Yuuji juga tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolahmu kan?" tanya Minori.

"E- Itu, Ano. Sakai-kun mugkin sedang terburu-buru. A- Aku tidak mau merepotkan," ujar Ami.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak keberatan kan, Yuuji?" Minori lalu menoleh kepada Yuuji.

"Oh.. Ya, tentu. Tidak apa-apa, Bi," jawab Yuuji ramah.

"Tuh kan, Ami-chan. Waaahh.. Nampaknya ada yang sedang berbahagia ya.. Haha," sindir Minori.

*DEG!* Wajah Ami semakin memerah mendengar perkataan Ibunya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Cepat kalian berangkat. Nanti telat," ujar Minori sambil menyiram tanaman di hadapannya.

"Ayo.. Kawamura-san," ajak Yuuji.

"Eh? H- Hai." Ami lalu mengikuti Yuuji.

"Itte rashai." Minori lalu melambaikan tangan pada mereka berdua.

Yuuji dan Ami lalu berjalan bersamaan. Ami lebih memilih mengikuti Yuuji dari belakang. Ia nampaknya malu jika berada terlalu dekat di samping Yuuji. Ia tidak menyangka bisa berjalan dengan pemuda yang dikaguminya sejak lama itu. Keduanya diam saja dalam perjalanan sebelum Yuuji akhirnya membuka pembicaraan.

"Ne.. Kawamura-san, apa kau biasa berangkat sepagi ini?" tanya Yuuji sambil melihat ke arah Ami.

Ami yang sedang melamun tiba-tiba tersentak dengan pertanyaan Yuuji. Ia pun menjawab dengan gelagapan dan salah tingkah.

"A- Ano.. Iya. A- Aku memang biasa berangkat pagi," jawab Ami. Ia lalu menundukan wajahnya.

"Hmm.. Aku dulu biasa berangkat agak siang. Kawamura-san memang berbeda dari gadis kebanyakan ya," ungkap Yuuji sambil tersenyum.

"Hhh!" Ami terkejut dengan pernyataan Yuuji. Wajahnya memerah. Ia tidak menyangka Yuuji akan berkata seperti itu. 'Berbeda', ia mau tak mau senang mendengarnya. Namun entah kenapa terasa masih ada yang mengganjal di hati Ami.

"Uhm.. Ano, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Ami pada Yuuji.

"Hee? Iya boleh. Kenapa?" balas Yuuji.

"Mmm.. Gomen, gadis yang semalam bersama Sakai-kun. Apa itu pacar Sakai-kun?" tanya Ami.

"Hee?" Yuuji menatap heran mendengar pertanyaan Ami.

Ya, hati Ami memang tidak tenang sejak semalam. Ia terus bertanya-tanya siapa gadis yang bersama Yuuji semalam. Kenapa gadis itu bisa bersama Yuuji. Ami belum pernah melihatnya, tapi Yuuji tampak begitu dekat dengan gadis itu.

"Hmm.. Namanya Hirai Yukari. Ia teman lamaku. Dia juga dulu siswi di Misaki Municipal High School. Tapi kemudian pindah karena orang tuanya ada kepentingan tugas," terang Yuuji mengenai Shana.

"Ah, gomen.. Jadi Hirai-san itu teman Sakai-kun? Maaf tidak sopan bertanya seperti itu," ucap Ami.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," jawab Yuuji ramah. 'Tapi 'Pacar', eh? Aku juga tidak tahu,' batin Yuuji. Tanpa ia sadari wajahnya memerah. Namun ia menyembunyikannya dari Ami.

Ami akhirnya bisa bernafas lega mendengar penjelasan Yuuji. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di depan sekolah Ami, Misaki Municipal High School, SMA yang juga tempat Yuuji bersekolah dulu.

"Sudah sampai. Kalau begitu Aku pam-.."

"Oooii.. Saakaaaii.." Belum sempat Yuuji meneruskan kata-katanya, sebuah suara terdengar memanggil.

"Tanino-sensei? Yaaa.." Yuuji melambai melihat orang itu. Ya Hiroyama Tanino, ia adalah wali kelas Yuuji ketika masih di kelas 2 SMA dulu.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengantarmu sampai ke dalam," ujar Yuuji sambil tersenyum pada Ami.

"H- Hai.." Wajah Ami memerah melihat Yuuji.

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan memasuki halaman sekolah SMA Misaki. Pagi itu ternyata sudah cukup banyak murid-murid yang datang ke sekolah. Semua mata tertuju pada kehadiran Yuuji dan Ami yang berjalan bersama.

"Hei lihat! Itu Ami, Kawamura Ami."

"Hei.. Bukannya itu Sakai-senpai?"

"Ya, itu Sakai-senpai. Pemenang Seishuu Festival sebagai Romeo itu ya? Waaaaahh.."

"Whoooaaa.. Tenyata Sakai-senpai itu pacarnya Ami ya.."

"Suuugggooooii, Ami-chan."

"Waaa… Pasangan yang serasi ya.."

Sayup-sayup suara terdengar di sekitar Yuuji dan Ami mengiringi langkah mereka berdua. Yuuji dan Ami tampak sudah seperti udang rebus mendengar celotehan murid-murid di sekitar mereka, hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di depan pintu masuk sekolah.

"Sakai.. Lama tak berjumpa ya.." ujar Tanino-sensei.

"Ya.. Cukup lama saya tidak mampir, Sensei.." Yuuji lalu menyalami Senseinya itu.

"Eh, kau bersama Kawamura?" Wajah Yuuji dan Ami langsung memerah mendengar perkataan Tanino.

"Ah, kami hanya kebetulan bareng saja. Iya kan, Kawamura-san?" Yuuji menoleh pada Ami,

"A- Iya, Sensei," jawab Ami menimpali Yuuji sambil menunduk.

"Kalau begitu, saya pamit, Sensei. Kebetulan sekarang ada kelas pagi," ucap Yuuji.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati Sakai. Ayo masuk, Kawamura" Tanino lalu lebih dulu masuk ke dalam.

"Jaa.. Kawamura-san." Yuuji lalu melambaikan tangan pada Ami.

"Ah, Hai.. K- Ki o tsukete." Ami memandang Yuuji, sampai pemuda itu akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

Tanpa disadari keduanya. Seorang gadis menatap mereka berdua dari kejauhan. Ya, gadis itu adalah Shana. Shana memutuskan untuk tidak pulang ke rumah keluarga Hirai. Ia memilih atap SMA Misaki, tempat dimana ia biasa merenung dulu sewaktu SMA, untuk beristirahat semalam.

"Yuuji, doushite?"

* * *

><p>*..Shakugan no Shana..*<p>

* * *

><p>"EEEEE? SHANA-CHAN BENAR-BENAR KEMBALI?" Tanaka terkejut.<p>

"Shana-chan.. Yokatta.." Kazumi tampak senang dengan berita itu.

"Ya, begitulah," kata Yuuji sambil tersenyum.

Yuuji berkumpul bersama teman-teman dekatnya. Ia memang sudah tidak sabar ingin mengetahui reaksi teman-temannya jika mengetahui Shana sekarang sudah kembali. Ia sangat senang ternyata teman-temannya juga bahagia dengan kembalinya Shana.

"Apa dia masih menjadi Frem-.. Flame-.. Flame apa itu ya?" Ike masih mencoba mengingat.

"Flame Haze," jelas Kazumi.

"Ah, iya. Flame Haze maksudku. Arigatou, Kazumi-chan," ucap Ike. Wajah Kazumi tampak memerah.

Ike memang sudah tahu tentang jati diri Shana sebenarnya semenjak Kazumi menceritakan padanya. Itupun atas seizin Yuuji. Memang Ike sudah curiga sejak lama. Sejak Shana tiba-tiba dikatakan pindah sekolah, Ike sudah melihat gelagat aneh pada sahabatnya, Yuuji. Yuuji pikir juga percuma menyembunyikan sesuatu dari orang jenius seperti Ike. Meski Ike tidak secara utuh mengetahuinya.

"Hhhh.. Andai saja Ane-san dan Satou juga kembali ke Jepang," ucap Tanaka.

"Daijoubu. Margery-san dan Satou juga pasti akan kembali suatu saat nanti," ujar Yuuji sambil menepuk pundak Tanaka.

Tanaka memang agak sedih. Pasca perang, Margery Daw dan Marchosias memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kota Misaki dan pergi ke New York. Keisaku Satou, Sahabat Tanaka yang sangat ngotot ingin mengikuti Margery akhirnya memutuskan untuk kuliah di Amerika. Margery akhirnya luluh, ia membiarkan Satou ikut dengannya. Satou memang sudah menganggap Margery sebagai kakak sendiri. Menurut informasi terakhir yang Tanaka dapat, Satou juga bekerja untuk Outlaw sekarang. Organisasi yang melibatkan manusia dalam tugasnya membantu para Flame Haze.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu, ayo kita adakan pesta untuk menyambut kembalinya Shana-chan." Tanaka kelihatan sangat bersemangat. Kazumi tersenyum melihat tingkah Tanaka.

"Sakai-kun, sekarang dimana Shana-chan?" tanya Kazumi.

Yuuji lalu teringat kejadian semalam. "Ah, semalam dia pulang. Mungkin sekarang dia di rumahnya," jawab Yuuji terdengar ragu.

"Oh begitu. Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu Shana-chan," ungkap Kazumi.

"Ada apa, Sakai?" Ike lalu bereaksi melihat ekspresi Yuuji.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," jawab Yuuji.

"Jangan sampai kau kehilangan dia lagi." Ike seolah bisa membaca pikiran Yuuji.

"Ike?" Yuuji menatap Ike. Ike tersenyum.

"Uhm.. Ya." Yuuji membalas senyuman Ike. 'Nanti aku akan menemuinya,' batin Yuuji mantap.

* * *

><p>*Shakugan no Shana..*<p>

* * *

><p>"Tadaimaaa.."<p>

"Kaa-san, apa Shana sudah datang?" Yuuji lalu masuk menuju ruang tengah.

"Ah, Yuu-chan," sapa Chigusa dari dapur. "Shana-chan ada di sana." Chigusa lalu menunjuk ke arah teras halaman belakang rumah. Terlihat Shana yang memang sedang duduk di teras.

"Shana.." Yuuji lalu berjalan menuju teras untuk menemui Shana. Ia lalu duduk di samping Shana.

"Ternyata kau menepati janjimu semalam ya, Shana," kata Yuuji sambil tersenyum. Tapi Shana tetap diam tak berkata apa-apa.

"Shana?" Yuuji menoleh ke arah Shana. Matanya tampak sembab dan memerah, Shana seperti habis menangis. Yuuji lalu mengeluarkan surat yang Shana berikan untuknya 2 tahun lalu. Ia lalu menunjukkannya pada Shana.

"Kau masih ingat dengan surat ini?" tanya Yuuji.

Shana melihat surat itu. Ia tidak menyangka Yuuji ternyata masih menyimpan surat yang ia berikan dulu.

"Maafkan aku, Shana." Shana merasa tersentak mendengar ucapan Yuuji.

"Aku.."

"Ya, aku tahu, Yuuji," ucap Shana sebelum Yuuji sempat meneruskan perkataannya.

"Gadis itu.. Dia.. Dia pacarmu kan?" ucap Shana sambil tersenyum. Namun raut wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak benar-benar mengikuti perkataannya.

"Shana? Gadis? Apa maksudmu?" Yuuji heran menatap Shana.

"Aku tahu, Yuuji. Aku tahu…," Shana seperti hendak menangis. "Kau bermaksud mengembalikan surat ini, karena.. Karena.. Hiks!" Shana teringat pada kejadian tadi pagi. Ia tidak bisa terlalu lama menahan air matanya. Shana lalu berlari meninggalkan Yuuji.

"S- Shana!" Yuuji mencoba mengejar Shana. Tapi Chigusa kemudian keluar karena mendengar teriakan Yuuji.

"Ada apa, Yuu-chan? Kemana Shana-chan?" tanya Chigusa khawatir.

"A- Aku tidak tahu, Kaa-san," jawab Yuuji. Ia kaget dengan tindakan Shana.

Shana terus berlari meninggalkan Yuuji. Ia akhirnya tidak tahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan air matanya. Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya Shana terpancing emosi oleh perasaan cemburu dalam hatinya. Ia tidak tahu, perasaan apa yang menyelimutinya sekarang.

'Aku mengerti, Yuuji tak akan bisa bersamaku,' batin Shana sambil terus berlari. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' pertanyaan itu terus terngiang di benak Shana. Shana terus berlari tanpa melihat ke arah mana ia berlari. Hingga akhirnya…

*Bruukk!" Emosinya yang meluap membuat Shana kehilangan konsentrasi dan gagal menjaga keseimbangan saat berlari. Shana yang terjatuh kemudian berusaha bangkit, namun kemudian ia hanya terduduk menyesali perasaannya.

"Shana, tenangkan dirimu!" Alastor akhirnya berbicara melihat keadaan Flame-Hazenya.

"A- Aku.. Aku.. hiks!" Shana nampaknya tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Shana-chan?" sebuah suara terdengar. Shana lalu menengadahkan pandangannya. Seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat pendek, kini ada di hadapannya.

**.**

**.**

**"..Tsuzuku.."**

* * *

><p>Jaa, Minna..<p>

Saya kembali.. hehehe ^^

Gomen, mungkin Chapter kali ini agak membosankan ya?

Semoga selanjutnya bisa lebih baik..

**Review** ya, butuh semangat nih.. ^^

Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya.. Jaa ne.. (^^)/


	7. a Little Conclusion

**"..The End of One Thing, The Beginning of Everything.."**

.

.

**Disclaimer :**

Shakugan no Shana adalah buatan Yasichiro Takahashi..  
>Saya hanya orang yang terinspirasi untuk membuat sesuatu yang beda.. hehehe ^^<p>

Dou Zo.. ^^

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Infinite time stopped beating it's heart and humans burnt away without making any noise<strong>

**no one person notices as the world become dislocated and is covered in the Flame of Guze**

-Alastor-

* * *

><p><em>"Shana, tenangkan dirimu!" Alastor akhirnya berbicara melihat keadaan Flame-Hazenya.<em>

_"A- Aku.. Aku.. hiks!" Shana nampaknya tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya._

_"Shana-chan?" sebuah suara terdengar. Shana lalu menengadahkan pandangannya. Seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat pendek, kini ada di hadapannya._

**_._**

**_._**

Chapter 7

**a Little Conclusion  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

"Silahkan diminum, Shana-chan," ujar gadis itu sambil menyodorkan secangkir teh pada Shana.

"H- Hai, arigatou."

Ya, gadis itu, Yoshida Kazumi. Melihat kondisi Shana yang terlihat tidak baik. Gadis itu lalu memutuskan untuk mengajak Shana ke rumahnya. Di perjalanan, ia memutuskan untuk diam tanpa bertanya apa-apa. Karena ia pikir, tidak tepat rasanya bertanya dalam kondisi seperti itu. Kazumi memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai kondisi Shana tenang. Setelah melihat keadaan Shana yang sudah mulai sedikit tenang, Kazumi mulai mencoba untuk berbicara pada Shana.

"Shana-chan, sudah lama tidak berjumpa ya." Kazumi memulai pembicaraan dengan senyum.

"Un." Shana hanya menjawab pendek.

"Oh ya, aku hampir lupa di sini juga ada Alastor-san, sumimasen," ujar Kazumi.

"Uhm.. Tidak apa-apa, Nona Yoshida Kazumi. Bagaimana kabar Anda?" tanya Alastor.

"Oh, aku baik-baik saja." kazumi menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Uhm.. Ano, Shana-chan, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kazumi lembut.

"Yuuji..," ujar Shana sambil menunduk.

"Sakai-kun? Ada apa dengan Sakai-kun?" tanya Kazumi heran.

"Kazumi, apa kau tahu gadis bernama Ami, yang tinggal dekat rumah Yuuji?" tanya Shana.

"Ami? Maksud Shana-chan, Kawamura Ami?" Kazumi mencoba memperjelas.

"Un.."

Kazumi lalu menjelaskan kepada Shana tentang Ami. Ia menyebut bahwa Ami merupakan adik kelas-nya ketika ia dan Yuuji naik ke kelas 3 SMA. Ami tergolong murid yang cerdas, sehingga ia dikenal baik oleh hampir seluruh guru dan siswa/siswi di SMA Misaki, bahkan sampai sekarang.

Setahu Kazumi, Ami merupakan orang yang pemalu sehingga ia jarang sekali tampil di depan umum. Ibunya, Kawamura Minori, adalah sahabat dekat dari ayah Yuuji, Sakai Kantarou. Karena itu, ketika Chigusa hamil, Minori sering datang membantu ke rumah Yuuji. Dan sejak itu pula hubungan Yuuji dan Ami menjadi dekat.

Shana lalu bertanya kenapa ia tidak pernah mendengar ada murid bernama Ami. Kazumi menerangkan bahwa Ami masuk ketika Shana sudah dikabarkan pindah dari SMA Misaki. Shana akhirnya mengerti pada penjelasan Kazumi.

"Anooo.. "

"Shana-chan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Kazumi.

"Eh?"

"A- Apa benar Shana-chan mengorbankan diri sendiri untuk melindungi kota ini, 2 tahun lalu?" Kazumi bertanya lagi sebelum Shana sempat menjawab apa-apa.

"Hmm.." Shana melihat Alastor.

"Un," jawab Alastor pendek.

"Aku tidak mau korban bertambah. Alastor dan aku memutuskan untuk melakukannya," terang Shana.

"Shana tidak kehabisan Power of Existence, karena ia memiliki lebih dari cukup saat melakukan kontrak denganku," ujar Alastor menambahkan. Kazumi memang tidak terlalu mengerti soal Guze no Sekai. Namun, hal paling penting yang membuat ia senang ialah Shana telah kembali.

"Tunggu Kazumi, darimana kau tahu?" tanya Shana.

"Anoo.. Sakai-kun," ucap Kazumi pendek.

'Yuuji...' Pikiran Shana tiba-tiba kembali buyar.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Shana-chan menghilang?" Kazumi kembali bertanya. Sehingga membuyarkan lamunan Shana.

"Uhm.. Itu.."

* * *

><p><strong>*FLASH BACK MODE : HAJIME*<strong>

"A- Alastor."

"Syukurlah Shana, kau sudah bangun."

"Aku.. Aku tidak mati?"

Shana sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa tempat dimana ia berada bukanlah kota Misaki.

"Kau sudah sadar -de arimasuka?" Sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar.

"Wilhelmina..!"

"Bodoh..! Kenapa kau melakukan itu lagi?" Wilhelmina berkata setengah membentak pada Shana.

"A- Aku tidak punya pilihan lain." Shana berkata lalu menunduk.

"Sudahlah, Banjou no Shite. Aku yang menyuruh Shana melakukannya. Aku tahu kekuatan Power of Existence Shana saat itu melebihi kapasitasnya sebagai seorang Flame Haze. Aku tahu keadaan Flame Haze-ku"

Alastor akhirnya angkat bicara. Mendengar penjelasan dari sang Flame of Heaven, Wilhelmina memutuskan untuk tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Wilhelmina, dimana ini?"

"Aku membawamu keluar dari Kota Misaki -de arimasu," kata Wilhelmina tenang.

"Apa? Lalu bagaimana dengan.. Yuuji?" tanya Shana.

"Mystes itu sudah aman di sana." ujar Wilhelmina.

"Tapi...,"

"Bukankah kau yang ingin ia tetap di sana?" tanya Wilhelmina.

"A- Itu.. Un." Shana akhirnya menyerah. 'Ya, ini memang demi kebaikan Yuuji,' batin Shana.

Shana hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaannya saat ini. Ialah yang memutuskan untuk tetap membiarkan Yuuji tinggal di Kota Misaki. Ancaman terhadap Reiji Maigo dari kelompok Bal Masque memang sudah tidak ada. Meskipun menurut kabar, bahwa organisasi Outlaw sudah memperketat penjagaan di area Kota Misaki mengingat populasi Torch yang memang tidak lazim di wilayah itu. Namun, Shana tetap bersikeras bahwa suatu saat nanti, ia harus kembali. Ya, ia harus kembali. Untuk satu hal, untuk seorang pemuda, pemuda yang diam-diam dicintainya. Sakai Yuuji.

***FLASH BACK MODE : OWARI*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Shana menceritakan pada Kazumi, bahwa hal itulah yang ia maksud pada malam Natal 2 tahun lalu. Ia tahu keberadaannya di dekat Yuuji sebagai Flame Haze dari King of Guze, Alastor, akan membuat Yuuji dicurigai dan berada dalam bahaya. Namun, seiring dengan kekalahan kelompok Bal-Masque, Shana memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Yuuji demi kebaikan Yuuji.<p>

Ia melihat, Yuuji memang sangat mencintai kota Misaki. Keluarga dan teman-temannya berada di kota ini. Shana tidak mempunyai alasan lain untuk pergi bersama Yuuji meninggalkan kota Misaki, meski ia sendiri sangat menginginkannya.

"Oooo.." Kazumi nampaknya mengerti sepenuhnya dengan cerita Shana.

"Lalu kenapa dengan Sakai-kun? Shana-chan menangis karena Sakai-kun?" Kazumi nampak penasaran.

"Eh? Itu.. Ano.." Shana tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Uhm.. Aku mengerti. Nampaknya Sakai-kun memang sedikit menaruh hati pada Ami," ucap Kazumi tiba-tiba.

"Kazumi, darimana kau tahu?" Shana tiba-tiba mencondongkan badannya ke arah Kazumi.

"Hmm.. Sakai-kun pernah bilang, kalau ia memang menyukai Ami," ujar Kazumi.

"Hhh!" Shana agak tersentak mendengarnya.

"Kenapa, Shana-chan?" tanya Kazumi.

"Ti- Tidak apa-apa." Shana kembali menunduk terdiam. Wajahnya memerah. Ia seperti menahan tangis yang sudah siap meledak kapan saja.

"Shana-chan.. Kau.. cemburu?" Kazumi tersenyum melihat Shana.

"Hhh!" Wajah Shana memanas mendengar perkataan Kazumi. Ia segera memalingkan muka karena malu dilihat oleh gadis yang dulu menjadi rival-nya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Shana-chan.. Tidak usah malu.." Kazumi sedikit terkikik melihat tingkah Shana.

Shana yang tidak mau terus berada dalam pantauan Kazumi akhirnya memutuskan untuk bicara.

"K- Kau sendiri, b- bagaimana? Apa kau tidak c- cemburu?" tanya Shana gugup pada Kazumi karena Ia akhirnya mau mengakui perasaannya.

"Eh? Aku?" Kazumi menunjuk batang hidungnya sendiri. "Te- Tentu saja tidak. Aku kan sudah bersama Ik- ups!" Kazumi gelagapan, ia buru-buru menutup mulutnya. Sepertinya terlalu jauh berbicara.

"Eh? Ik- ? Ike Hayato maksudmu?" tanya Shana.

"A.. Anooo.." Wajah Kazumi akhirnya memerah.

* * *

><p><strong>*FLASH BACK MODE : HAJIME*<strong>

"Tenpa Jyousai" kata-kata itu terdengar diiringi oleh seberkas cahaya yang menyilaukan mata Yuuji. Yuuji terpental ke belakang.

"Sha-…..na" Yuuji seolah kehilangan seluruh berat badannya. Ia lalu tidak sadarkan diri.

Yuuji akhirnya terbangun. Ia terduduk dan memandang keadaan di sekitarnya. Semuanya telah kembali normal pasca kehancuran akibat perang besar tadi. Kota Misaki sudah utuh seperti semula. Yuuji tersadar bahwa ia berada di atap gedung. Namun semuanya menghilang. Para Flame Haze, Wilhelmina, Margery, dan….. Shana.

Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah ketika Shana melakukan hal itu untuk kedua kalinya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Shana akan melakukannya lagi. Yuuji telah berjanji pada dirinya untuk tidak melepaskan Shana lagi. Kali ini, ia merasa sudah gagal melindungi Shana.

*BUGH!* Yuuji memukul lantai yang ia duduki. Yuuji menyesal, ia membiarkan Shana melakukan itu lagi. Ia hanya bisa tertunduk, namun kemudian ia melihat amplop merah muda tergeletak di dekatnya. Ia mengambil dan mengamati amplop itu.

"Shana.." tanpa disadari, air mata mulai menetes di pipi Yuuji.

*BRAK !* Suara sebuah pintu terdengar dibuka secara paksa.

"Sakai..!" suara seorang pemuda mengejutkan Yuuji.

"Sakai-kun.." ditambah suara seorang gadis dibelakangnya. Mereka berdua, Keisaku Satou dan Yoshida Kazumi yang secara tidak langsung turut terlibat dan juga melihat bagaimana dahsyatnya pertempuran.

"Sakai, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Satou.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja..." Yuuji seolah berat untuk meneruskan perkataannya.

"Dimana Shana-chan?" kali ini Kazumi yang berbicara.

"Sha-.."

"Margery? Dimana dia?" Belum sempat Yuuji menjawab, Satou sudah lebih dahulu mengajukan pertanyaan susulan. Yuuji menggenggam erat amplop yang ia pegang. Ia hanya bisa tertunduk. Kazumi lebih dahulu mengerti, melihat ekspresi Yuuji yang demikian. Ia segera mengambil inisiatif mendekati Yuuji.

"Sakai-kun?" Kazumi melihat Yuuji yang memang sudah tampak pasrah dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Apa jangan-jangan.." Belum sempat Kazumi meneruskan perkataannya...

"Ya, Shana mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk mengakhiri peperangan yang baru saja terjadi." Sebuah suara terdengar.

Satou lalu melihat asal suara itu, "Margery? A- Apa? Ti- TIDAK MUNGKIN !"

"Hhh! Sha- Shana-chan.." Kazumi nampak tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Ia melihat ke arah Yuuji, dan akhirnya sadar akan apa yang membuat Yuuji menjadi seperti itu.

"Keisaku, ikut denganku. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," ujar Margery.

"Ta- Tapi.." Satou tampak ragu mengingat keadaan Yuuji yang demikian.

"Sudahlah, cepat!" Margery lalu meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Sakai.. Kita bertemu nanti." Satou lalu meninggalkan Yuuji yang masih tetap tertunduk.

Sekarang hanya tinggal Kazumi dan Yuuji berdua. Kazumi terlihat bingung dalam situasinya saat ini. Ia ingin menenangkan Yuuji, tapi tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Yuuji tampak sangat tertekan sekarang. Kazumi sekilas memandang ke arah Yuuji. Ia melihat Yuuji mengenggam amplop mini yang diketahui Kazumi bahwa itu adalah amplop yang dibuat oleh Shana.

Kazumi akhirnya mengerti, ia tersenyum. Entah kenapa sama sekali tidak terlihat rona sedih di wajah Kazumi, menyadari kenyataan bahwa Yuuji ternyata memilih Shana. Ia bahagia Yuuji selamat, tapi kehilangan Shana tentu adalah pukulan yang berat untuk Yuuji. Kazumi mengerti perasaan Yuuji saat itu karena ia juga merasa sedih kehilangan Shana.

*Aku berjanji akan membawa Yuuji kembali. Dan kita akan meneruskannya nanti.* Kata-kata itulah yang terakhir Kazumi ingat dari Shana. 'Ditengah pertempuran pun, ia sempat-sempatnya berpikir seperti itu,' pikir Kazumi. Ya, Shana adalah pribadi yang berkemauan kuat, sama seperti Yuuji sejauh yang Kazumi ketahui. Kazumi akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Yuuji sendiri demi ketenangannya.

"Yoshida-san." Belum beberapa langkah Kazumi berjalan, Yuuji memanggilnya.

"Maafkan aku. Sebenarnya di luar sana ada seseorang ya-.."

"Sakai-kun.." ujar Kazumi tiba-tiba.

"Huh?" Yuuji menengadah melihat Kazumi.

"Aku tahu itu," kata Kazumi sambil menoleh pada Yuuji. "Akiramenaide, Ganbatte ne!" Ia lalu tersenyum.

***FLASH BACK MODE : OWARI*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kazumi menceritakan pada Shana, bahwa sebelum pertempuran, tepatnya dalam perjalanan menuju tempat dimana ia dan Shana menunggu Yuuji, ia terlebih dahulu bertemu dengan Ike. Ike memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan perasaannya pada Kazumi atas saran Satou. Ia memberi kebebasan untuk Kazumi dalam memilih. Barulah setelah pertempuran, Kazumi akhirnya sadar. Bahwa selama ini, orang yang selalu berada di sampingnya ketika ia sedih, memberinya masukan, membantunya mendekati Yuuji, adalah Ike.<p>

Pasca pertempuran, setelah keadaan kembali normal. Kazumi mulai berpikir, Ike masih bisa berpikir bijak ketika menyatakan perasaannya pada Kazumi. Dan alangkah tidak berperasaannnya ia ketika tidak menyadari apa yang telah dilakukan Ike selama ini untuknya. Kazumi akhirnya bisa menerima Ike, atas saran dari sahabatnya, Matake Ogata, dan.. Yuuji.

"Yuuji ?" Shana nampak terkejut dengan pernyataan Kazumi.

"Un..," ujar Kazumi mantap. "Sakai-kun yang menjelaskan kalau ternyata Ike-kun menaruh perasaan sejak mencoba membantuku mendekati Sakai-kun. Saat itu, Sakai-kun juga yang bilang bahwa sebenarnya.." Kazumi nampak malu untuk mengutarakannya.

"Sebenarnya apa?" tanya Shana penasaran.

"Sakai-kun menyukai Shana-chan," jelas Kazumi sambil tersenyum pada Shana.

"Ehm.." Alastor sedikit terbatuk mendengarnya.

"A- A- I- Itu.. Ugh.." Mendengar perkataan Kazumi, kontan wajah Shana memerah dan memanas. Ia tidak menyangka kata-kata itulah yang akan keluar dari mulut Kazumi. Shana tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia akhirnya hanya bisa tertunduk. Kazumi hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat tingkah gadis Flame Haze di hadapannya itu.

"La- Lalu.. Kenapa ia mengembalikan surat yang kubuat pada waktu itu?" tanya Shana. Ia terlihat masih gugup dan mencoba untuk menenangkan diri.

"Surat? Surat di amplop merah muda itu maksud Shana-chan?" tanya Kazumi memperjelas.

"Un."

"Sakai-kun menyimpannya sejak 2 tahun lalu. Ia bilang, itulah satu-satunya memori yang dapat mengingatkannya pada Shana-chan." terang Kazumi.

.

.

'_Kau masih ingat dengan surat ini?'_

'_Maafkan aku, Shana.'_

_._

_.  
><em>

Shana menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi. 'Itukah maksud Yuuji, dia menyimpan surat itu, dan menunjukannya padaku. Dia menunjukannya untuk.. Ugh!' Shana menyesali perkataannya yang tidak menggubris penjelasan Yuuji. Seharusnya, ia bisa lebih jernih dan tenang dalam mendengarkan penjelasan Yuuji. Namun pikirannya seperti tertutup oleh rasa cemburu dan emosi yang tidak terkontrol.

"Kazumi.."

"Huh?" Kazumi terlihat heran dengan ekspresi Shana yang serius.

"Arigatou.." ujar Shana sambil tersenyum.

"Dou itta, Shana-chan." Kazumi membalas senyuman Shana. Kazumi baru menyadari, betapa cantiknya Shana ketika sedang tersenyum. Ia pun bertanya-tanya dalam hati, 'Bagaimana bisa gadis jelita seperti Shana menghabiskan hidupnya untuk menjadi seorang Flame Haze?'.

"Ehm.. Nona Yoshida Kazumi, hari sudah larut. Sebaiknya kami pulang. Kami tidak mau merepotkan anda," ujar Alastor. Shana mengangguk setuju.

"Ah, sebenarnya tidak apa-apa. Tapi kalau memang begitu, mari kuantar sampai ke depan," tawar Kazumi.

Kazumi lalu mengantar Shana sampai ke depan rumahnya.

* * *

><p>*..Shakugan no Shana..*<p>

* * *

><p>"Shana-chan.."<p>

"Huh?" Shana menoleh pada Kazumi.

"Jangan sampai Shana-chan membuat Sakai-kun menunggu lagi," ujar Kazumi sambil tersenyum.

"Un." Shana mengangguk membalas senyuman Kazumi. Kazumi pun akhirnya masuk rumah dengan perasaan tenang.

"Lalu kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya Alastor.

"Ke tempat dimana aku bisa menenangkan diri dan mengoreksi semua kesalahanku," ujar Shana mantap.

*BAZZZ !*

**.**

**.**

**"..Tsuzuku.."**

* * *

><p>YATTAAAA.. Boku wa Modoru.. \(^o^)

**HONTOU NI GOMEN NE, Minna.. m(_ _)m  
><strong>

Hampir sebulan lebih gak Update story..  
>Soalnya banyak kesibukan lain di Kampus, Pengumuman, Kegiatan, dan lain-lain..<p>

Jadinya kegiatan nge-Fanfic terbengkalai.. Hehehe.. (^^")

Yosh! Back to Storyline ya..

Semoga tidak mengecewakan.. ^^

Jangan lupa **Review** ya.. ^^

Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya.. Jaa ne.. (^^)/


	8. a Confession

**"..The End of One Thing, The Beginning of Everything.."**

.

.

**Disclaimer :**

Shakugan no Shana adalah buatan Yasichiro Takahashi..  
>Saya hanya orang yang terinspirasi untuk membuat sesuatu yang beda.. hehehe ^^<p>

Dou Zo.. ^^

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Infinite time stopped beating it's heart and humans burnt away without making any noise<strong>

**no one person notices as the world become dislocated and is covered in the Flame of Guze**

-Alastor-

* * *

><p><em>"Lalu kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya Alastor.<em>

_"Ke tempat dimana aku bisa menenangkan diri dan mengoreksi semua kesalahanku," ujar Shana mantap._

.

.

Chapter 8

**a Confession**

.

.

Pagi itu begitu dingin, lain dari biasanya. Angin di kota Misaki terasa sangat menusuk kulit. Jalanan yang biasanya ramai dengan lalu lalang orang-orang komplek di pagi hari, kini berubah sepi. Beberapa hari ini cuaca memang nampaknya kurang bersahabat, begitulah yang dikatakan oleh pembawa berita di televisi. Namun, di tengah dinginnya pagi itu, seorang pemuda ternyata berani berdiri di beranda kamarnya sendiri, seperti seorang Pangeran yang merenung meratapi kepergian sang Putri. Suasana hatinya pun terlihat kurang bersahabat. Ya, sangat tidak bersahabat.

.

.

_"Gadis itu.. Dia.. Dia pacarmu kan?"_

_"Kau bermaksud mengembalikan surat ini, karena.. Karena.. Hiks!"_

.

.

"Huh! Apa yang dipikirkannya..," celetuk pemuda yang terkenal dengan julukannya, Reiji Maigo no Mystes, Sakai Yuuji. Sambil melipatkan tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

Ya, sudah 3 hari ini, seseorang yang dinantinya tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Beberapa hari ini pula Yuuji terus termenung, di dekat beranda tiap pagi hari. Hal inilah yang sekarang rutin ia lakukan. Padahal setelah kembalinya orang itu, ia berharap bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu dengannya. Tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh orang itu. Yuuji memang tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikirannya, bahkan sejak pertama kali bertemu.

'Sampai kapan aku harus seperti ini. Aku harus mengambil inisiatif sendiri untuk menemuinya,' batin Yuuji.

'Tapi dimana aku dapat menemukannya, hhh..' pikiran Yuuji akhirnya kebingungan sendiri. 'Ah, aku harus menemukannya. Aku harus manjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya pada-'

"HAATTCHHUUU..!" Yuuji akhirnya merasakan sendiri dampak yang ia lakukan selama ini.

"YUU-CHAN, MASUK KE DALAM. KAU BISA SAKIT NANTI." Suara Chigusa terdengar dari bawah. Ternyata suara bersin Yuuji terdengar sampai ke lantai bawah. Bahkan oleh Ibunya sendiri.

"Aaaahh.. Iya.." suara Yuuji terdengar parau. Ia akhirnya masuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Yuuji akhirnya bersiap-siap untuk kuliahnya hari ini. Seperti biasanya, meskipun hari itu ia kuliah pagi, ia masih berpikir untuk menyempatkan diri membantu Chigusa yang cukup kerepotan oleh Sanae. Setelah membereskan peralatan kuliahnya, Yuuji mengambil jaket lalu turun ke bawah.

"Ohayou, Yuu-chan," sapa Chigusa ketika Yuuji tiba di ruang tengah.

"Ohayou, Kaa-san," jawab Yuuji terdengar lemah.

"Ada kuliah pagi ya, hari ini?" tanya Chigusa sambil tersenyum.

"Un..," jawab Yuuji pendek.

"Kalau memang ada kuliah pagi, kau tidak perlu..." Ucapan Chigusa terhenti karena Yuuji nampak tidak memperhatikan perkataannya.

"Ne.. Yuu-chan?" tanya Chigusa keheranan.

"Ah? Iya, Kaa-san?" Yuuji akhirnya salah tingkah karena kaget.

"Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan, eh?" tanya Chigusa.

"Ah.. Ano.. Itu.." Yuuji nampak kebingunganuntuk menjelaskannya pada Chigusa.

"Shana-chan kah?" Chigusa menatap Yuuji sambil tersenyum.

"Eee? Itu.. Kenapa Kaa-san tahu?" Yuuji balik bertanya.

"Hhh.. Kau ini.. Kau kan yang terus bertanya kenapa dia tidak datang beberapa hari ini," jawab Chigusa sambil mengelus-elus kepala anaknya itu.

"Ya, sejak kejadian sore itu, aku tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak pernah datang lagi kemari." Yuuji menimpali sambil memakan sarapan miliknya.

"Kalau begitu, kau yang harus menemuinya," ucap Chigusa.

"Tapi.." Yuuji kelihatan bingung.

"Temui saja langsung ke rumahnya." Chigusa memberi masukan pada Yuuji. Yuuji memang tidak memberi tahu Chigusa kalau sejak kembali bertemu dengan Shana, ia sama sekali tidak tahu dimana Shana tinggal sekarang.

"Baiklah, Kaa-san.. Akan kucoba nanti," jawab Yuuji.

* * *

><p>*..Shakugan no Shana..*<p>

* * *

><p>*HAATTCHHUUU..!*<p>

"Ah..?"

Seorang gadis nampak terkejut dengan sebuah suara dari luar jendela kamarnya. Karena pada waktu yang sama, ia sedang membereskan kamar. Gadis itu nampaknya penasaran dengan apa yang didengarnya. Suara itu seolah memberi dorongan pada pendengarannya. Ia perlahan membuka jendela beranda. Hawa dingin mulai menusuk kulitnya pagi itu. Namun itu tidak menciutkannya untuk tetap melihat asal dari sumber suara yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Hhh! Sakai-kun?" Gadis itu kemudian kembali mundur dari tempatnya.

Samar-samar terdengar suara lain. Gadis itu kemudian memberanikan diri untuk melihat kembali, apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh pemuda yang barusan dilihatnya sepagi ini?. Namun ketika ia mencoba melihat kembali, pemuda itu sudah tidak ada. Nampaknya pemuda itu sudah masuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Ia sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa melihat pemuda itu lagi. Dalam hati, ia bertanya-tanya, 'Apakah Sakai-kun sakit? Kenapa ia berada di luar sepagi ini? Apa ada yang ia pikirkan?'. Pertanyaan itu muncul secara tiba-tiba di hatinya.

"Apakah ia sedang memikirkan gadis itu?" Sang gadis bergumam sendiri. Nampak raut wajahnya berubah.

Kawamura Ami. Gadis berambut biru panjang ini kemudian menutup jendela beranda, suasana hangat pun kembali dirasakannya. Ami kemudian duduk di kasur. Pikirannya kembali menerawang terhadap apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya. Ntah kenapa selalu ada perasaan yang mengganggunya sejak malam dimana ia menemukan pemuda itu berjalan bersama dengan gadis lain.

Ami terus bertanya-tanya siapa gadis itu. Dan itu adalah suatu hal yang sangat mengganggu pikirannya beberapa hari ini. Hal yang jelas berhubungan dengan pemuda itu. Pemuda yang ia sukai sejak pertama bertemu, Sakai Yuuji.

Ami dan Yuuji memang sudah mengenal cukup lama. Selain karena rumah mereka yang berdekatan, kedua orang tua mereka juga sangat akrab. Minori, Ibunya, adalah sahabat dekat dari ayah Yuuji. Ayah Yuuji-lah yang memberikan masukan kepada Ibunya ketika Ami telah lulus SMP untuk tinggal di dekat rumahnya. Ami dan keluarga sebelumya tinggal di sebuag apartemen di distrik Nagoya. Tapi ketika Ayah Ami meninggal, agar tidak kesepian, Kantarou menganjurkan Minori untuk pindah. Supaya ia juga bisa dekat dengan Chigusa, karena Kantarou yang sering dinas di luar kota.

Ami adalah anak yang pendiam. Ketika pindah, ia lebih banyak diam di dalam rumah. Karena tidak ada anak perempuan sebayanya yang tinggal di daerah barunya itu. Minori yang melihat anaknya kesepian, akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengajak Ami untuk bertandang ke rumah Chigusa. Dan saat itulah ia bertemu dengan Yuuji.

Ami menyangka Yuuji adalah anak yang kesepian seperti dirinya. Karena setiap bertemu, wajah Yuuji selalu muram saat itu. Melihat hal itu, Ami merasa mempunyai rasa yang sama dengan Yuuji. Meski Chigusa juga berkata bahwa Yuuji sebelumnya tidak berperilaku demikian.

Hari berganti hari. Ami akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke salah satu SMA di kota Misaki, Misaki Municipal High School. SMA dimana Yuuji juga bersekolah di sana. Kadang karena rumah mereka berdekatan. Baik sengaja atau tidak, Ami dan Yuuji kadang berangkat bersama. Dari sana, Ami mulai akrab dengan Yuuji. Yuuji pun yang biasanya murung di kamar terlihat mulai berubah menjadi seperti biasanya lagi.

Ami yang pada awalnya menganggap Yuuji sebagai Kakak, mulai merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda seiring kebersamaan mereka. Hal itu mulai terasa ketika Yuuji akan lulus dari SMA. Ami merasa berat meyadari kenyataan bahwa ia tidak akan bertemu Yuuji lagi. Namun hal itu kemudian berubah. Yuuji, yang sempat mendapat tawaran beasiswa ke luar negeri, memutuskan untuk tetap kuliah di Jepang bersama teman-temannya. Ia memilih Universitas terkemuka yang juga bertempat di kota Misaki.

Mendengar keputusan Yuuji, Ami tentu senang. Dan sejak saat itu, ia sadar bahwa anggapannya kepada Yuuji lebih dari sekedar Kakak. Melainkan seseorang yang mungkin sangat berarti. Dalam arti lain, Ami menyukai Yuuji.

Selepas kelulusan Yuuji, Ami mengalami perkembangan pesat di SMA-nya. Ia menjadi salah satu siswi terbaik di angkatannya. Bahkan menjadi salah satu siswi paling populer. Banyak siswa laki-laki yang seangkatan, maupun senior yang menaksirnya. Namun lepas dari itu, Ami tetaplah pemalu seperti biasanya. Meski banyak siswa tampan yang berusaha mendekatinya, ia tidak pernah sedikitpun mempedulikan secara serius tentang kepopulerannya. Karena yang ada di pikirannya hanya seorang. Bahkan sampai saat ini.

Kini, ia merasakan ada yang mengganjal pada perasaannya. Sejak malam itu, ia terus bertanya-tanya siapa gadis yang bersama Yuuji.

"Doushite?" Ami bersandar pada dinding kamarnya, dan termenung mendekap kedua kakinya.

'Gadis itu? Apa dia pacar Sakai-kun?'

'Apa aku harus jujur pada diriku sendiri?'

'Apa aku harus-"

"AAAAMIII.. CEPAT TURUN.. KAU HARUS SEKOLAH KAAAN?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Minori dari lantai bawah. Yang membuat lamunan Ami buyar.

"Ah, iya Kaa-san.. Aku segera turun.."

* * *

><p>*..Shakugan no Shana..*<p>

* * *

><p>"Sakai, kau mau kemana sekarang?" tanya seseorang dengan kacamata menggantung di batang hidungnya, Ike Hayato. Tapi Yuuji tidak merespon balik pertanyaan Ike.<p>

"Oi.. Saaakai!"

"Ah, iya Ike.. Doushita?" sahut Yuuji.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan pertanyaanku, huh?" Ike balik bertanya.

"Ah? Ahaha.. Gomen," ujar Yuuji sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Hari itu Yuuji hanya mempunyai satu mata kuliah saja. Begitupun dengan Ike, yang sebenarnya mempunyai dua mata kuliah namun Dosen yang bersangkutan ternyata tidak dapat hadir. Sangat jarang bagi kedua sahabat itu untuk berjalan bersama. Kesibukan Ike sebagai seeorang calon Dokter yang memang mengharuskan ia belajar secara sungguh-sungguh. Karena itu ini adalah sebuah kesempatan yang langka.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengulanginya." Ike lalu membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Kau ada acara sehabis ini?"

"Ah.. Itu, hmm.. Sebenarnya tidak ada. Tapi aku berencana pergi ke Game Store," kata Yuuji.

Otak jenius pemuda berkacamata itu tiba-tiba menangkap sesuatu yang familiar. "Wah? Game Store? Bolehkah aku ikut?" tanya Ike dengan tampang memelas.

"Oh, aku lupa kalau kau dulu maniak game." Sindir Yuuji.

"Ayolah, Sakai.. Sejak aku masuk FK, aku hanya bisa bergulat dengan buku-buku tebal yang membosankan, berada di ruangan berbau obat-obatan, investigasi organ-organ. Ah.. pokoknya merepotkan," terang Ike panjang lebar.

'Membosankan saja, IPK bisa tertinggi se-Universitas?' batin Yuuji.

"Oh baiklah, Otamegane. Haha.." canda Yuuji. "Iko..!"

*TRRIIIITTT.. TRIIITTT* tiba-tiba handphone Ike berbunyi.

"Eh? Matte Sakai.. Hai, Moshi-Moshi.."

_"Ike-kun, kau sekarang dimana?"_ tanya suara di seberang.

"Eh? Aku sedang bersama Sakai. Doushita, Fujita-san?" tanya Ike.

Harumi Fujita, gadis berkacamata dan berambut coklat pendek teman Yuuji dan Ike sejak masih di SMA. Ia kuliah satu jurusan dengan Ike.

_"Ano.. Ada dokumen yang harus diselesaikan untuk praktek otopsi besok. Apa kau bisa membantuku?"_ tanya Fujita.

"Oh begitu.. Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu," sahut Ike.

_"OK, aku tunggu di lab ya. Arigatou."_ *TRIT*

"Hhhh.." Ike menghela nafas sejenak.

"Eee? Doushita, Ike?" tanya Yuuji.

"Gomen, Sakai.. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Fujita-san memintaku untuk membereskan dokumen untuk praktek besok," ujar Ike.

"Oh begitu.. Daijoubu.." Yuuji tersenyum pada Ike.

"Aku harus ke kampus lagi sekarang.. Jaa, Sakai." Ike lalu pergi meninggalkan Yuuji.

'Sasuga na Ike' pikir Yuuji bangga pada sahabatnya.

Yuuji akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri. Meski dengan pikiran yang mengambang karena janjinya pada Chigusa untuk menemui Shana. Ia pikir harus ada sedikir refresh otak supaya dapat berpikir lebih jernih. Walau sepanjang jalan, Yuuji memang tidak dapat berbohong bahwa pikirannya terus memikirkan Shana.

Tak lama Yuuji akhirnya sampai di Game Store. Tempatnya luas, namun hari itu terlihat cukup sepi. Berbagai macam console ada di sana. Seseorang yang akan bermain hanya perlu membeli ataupun mengisi kartu voucher. Yuuji senang ia dapat bersantai sejenak.

"YOSH!" ujarnya bersemangat.

*DDEERRRTT.. DDRRRTTTT..*

"Are?" Yuuji mengeluarkan handphonenya. Dan melihat apakah ada sms masuk, telpon, atau...

"SIMATTA!"

.

.

_Takahashi-sensei_

_Analisis Kanji China_

_Yosh! Owari.. ^^_

.

.

Yuuji lupa bahwa ia men-set reminder tentang tugasnya seminggu yang lalu untuk selesai hari ini. Tapi pada kenyataannya, laporan mengenai tugas tersebut belum sepenuhnya selesai. Yuuji akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk bermain game. Ia lalu mencari Net Store terdekat untuk menyelesaikan laporannya. Beruntung bagi Yuuji karena Net Store tidak jauh dari tempatnya saat itu.

Yuuji lalu segera menyelesaikan penyusunan laporannya. Sebagai referensi lain, ia juga mencari data-data tambahan dari internet. Tak terasa sudah 1 jam lebih ia bergumul dengan tulisan kanji yang memang menurutnya sangat merepotkan.

"Fiuh.. Akhirnya selesai juga." Yuuji merasa puas karena ia berhasil menyelesaikannya tepat waktu.

Setelah selesai, Yuuji hendak menemui kasir di Net Store tersebut. Namun ketika dari kejauhan, ia melihat seseorang yang nampaknya familiar. Seorang gadis berambut biru panjang dengan seragam sekolah SMA tempat dulu dia belajar.

"Konnichiwa.. Kawamura?" tanya Yuuji sambil tersenyum.

* * *

><p>*..Shakugan no Shana..*<p>

* * *

><p>"Hei.. Sampai kapan kau akan murung terus seperti itu?" tanya sebuah suara bernada khas.<p>

"Aku tidak tahu." Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu menjawab pendek.

Alastor mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Flame Haze-nya yang biasa dipanggil Shana itu. Pertanyaan itu muncul setiap hari sejak pembicaraannya dengan Yoshida Kazumi. Shana tidak pernah lagi datang ke rumah Yuuji. Ia tidak tahu, apakah ia harus senang ataukah sedih melihat kenyataan bahwa mungkin perasaannya pada pemuda yang disukainya itu terbalas.

"Kau bisa mengutarakan perasaanmu padanya, Aku tidak akan melarangmu," ujar Alastor.

Shana teringat 2 tahun lalu, Alastor pernah mengatakan hal yang sama ketika ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Yuuji. Namun waktunya saat itu dirasanya kurang tepat, karena saat itu medan pertempuran adalah Sabrac, bukan perasaannya. Walau sempat Yuuji bertanya tentang apa yang hendak dikatakannya, namun Shana selalu mengelak.

Saat ini, saat yang mungkin sudah jelas kebenarannya diketahui. Shana malah bingung dengan perasaannya. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan?'.

"Alastor.."

"Hmm..?"

"Bagaimana bila perasaanku ternyata tidak terbalas oleh Yuuji?" tanya Shana.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi pesimis seperti itu?" tanya Alastor.

"Tapi.."

"Aku memang tidak mengetahui sejauh mana seluk beluk perasaan dalam dunia manusia. Tapi kau tahu? Dulu aku pernah merasakan hal yang sama pada Mathilde, Flame Haze-ku sebelum kau," terang Alastor.

"Sejak aku kehilangan Mathilde, aku akhirnya mengetahui dengan jelas perasaanku. Begitupun kau Shana. Kau sudah kuanggap anakku sendiri. Aku mengerti sejauh mana perasaanmu pada Sakai Yuuji. Tapi semua kembali pada dirimu. Kaulah yang tahu mana yang terbaik bagi dirimu." Alastor menambahkan.

Shana akhirnya terdiam dengan penjelasan Alastor. Selama menjadi Flame Haze, ia memang belum pernah merasakan sesuatu yang janggal pada perasaannya. Selama itu ia hanya peduli tentang bagaimana menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai seorang Flame Haze di medan tempur melawan Tomogara. Tapi hal itu berubah ketika bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang dulu dianggapnya lemah, Sakai Yuuji. Dan saat ini medan tempur yang saat ini paling berat menurutnya adalah satu, perasaannya.

'Apakah aku harus mengalah pada perasaanku?'

* * *

><p>*..Shakugan no Shana..*<p>

* * *

><p>Ami saat itu memang pulang lebih awal dikarenakan guru-guru sedang mengadakan rapat untuk ujian Mid-semester. Ia mncoba untuk mencari bahan pelajaran tambahan untuk menunjang materi pembelajarannya. Ia memutuskan untuk mendownloadnya dari Internet. Naum tanpa disangka, di Net Store ia bertemu dengan Yuuji. Ami memang melihat Yuuji ketika pemuda itu masuk. Tapi ia terlalu malu untuk menyapa. Ketika sudah selesai, keduanya berpapasan, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang bersama.<p>

"A- Anoo.. Apa yang Sakai-kun lakukan di Net Store tadi? Apakah tidak ada kuliah?" Ami memuai pembicaraan.

"Ah, tadi itu aku pulang cepat karena hanya satu mata kuliah. Sebenarnya hendak ke Game Store, tapi lupa ada tugas. Hehe..," terang Yuuji. Rona pipi Ami memerah melihat Yuuji yang terseyum.

"Kawamura-san sendiri sedang apa?" tanya Yuuji.

Ami nampak kaget karena Yuuji tiba-tiba bertanya padanya. "Eh? A- Aku.. Aku.. sedang mencari bahan pembelajaran tambahan."

"Aaahh.. Sasuga Kawamura-san," ungkap Yuuji sambil tersenyum. "Kawamura-san memang berbeda dengan kebanyakan gadis lain ya," tambah Yuuji.

Perkataan Yuuji membuat wajah Ami memanas. Untuk kedua kalinya Yuuji berkata seperti itu. Jantung Ami seolah berdetak 100 kali lebih cepat. Saat ini, dia memang dekat sekali dengan pemuda yang sudah lama disukainya. Ami sepeti kehabisan kata-kata. Semua yang ada di pikirannya tadi pagi masih mengganggunya. Ami hanya bisa menunduk pada keadaannya saat ini.

"Ne.. Kawamura," ujar Yuuji tiba-tiba.

"E- Eh? I- Iya," jawab Ami gugup.

"Apa kau kedinginan?" tanya Yuuji.

"Ng.. Ti- Tidak terlalu.. Tidak apa-apa, Sakai-kun," jawab Ami.

Udara saat itu memang lumayan dingin. Yuuji lalu membuka jaketnya. Ia lalu menutupkannya pada Ami.

"Eh?" Ami kaget dengan perlakuan Yuuji. Wajahnya memanas menyadari pemuda di sebelahnya ternyata begitu perhatian padanya.

"Besok, pakailah pakaian hangat. Cuaca akhir-akhir ini lumayan ekstrim." Yuuji kemudian tersenyum pada Ami. Gadis itu menunduk malu, ia tidak sanggup berkata apapun ketika sedang bersama Yuuji. Keduanya kembali berjalan dan larut dalam diam.

"Ng.. Anoo.."

"Ya?"

"A- Aku- A- Arigatou gozaimasu," ucap Ami gugup, gadis itu kemudian menunduk.

"Oh.. Tidak apa-apa," balas Yuuji sambil tersenyum.

Terlihat sedikit raut kecewa di wajah Ami. Gadis itu menyesal karena sebenarnya bukan itu yang ia ingin katakan. Keduanya lalu kembali berjalan dalam diam. Ami merasa ada gejolak yang besar dalam dirinya. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang menurutnya penting pada Yuuji. Sampai akhirnya keduanya tiba di depan rumah Ami.

"Ah, sudah sampai." Ami lalu mengembalikan jaket Yuuji yang tadi ia pakai.

"Jaa.. Kawamura-san." Yuuji tersenyum lalu berbalik menuju rumahnya yang tak jauh dari rumah Ami.

"Sakai-kun!" Ami secara spontan memanggil Yuuji. Yuuji terlihat agak kaget dengan suara Ami.

"Sebenarnya.. A- Ada yang ingin kukatakan pada Sakai-kun," ujar Ami.

"Eh?" Yuuji terlihat heran mendengar perkataan Ami.

"A- Aku.."

"Hmm?"

"Sebenarnya Aku..." rona pipi Ami mulai memerah kembali.

"Kenapa, Kawamura-san?" tanya Yuuji.

"A- Aku me- menyukai Sakai-kun.. Atashi, Sakai-kun no koto ga.. Suki!" Ami mengucapkannya secara lantang. Gadis itu lalu menunduk dan memejamkan matanya.

"Hee?" Yuuji hanya bisa terpaku mendengar pernyataan Ami. Pemuda itu tidak menyangka gadis di hadapannya akan berkata demikian.

"Kawamura-san.. Aku.. A- Aku.."

"Yu- Yuuji.." sebuah suara lain tiba-tiba terdengar.

Yuuji berbalik mendengar suara seseorang yang ada di belakangnya, di tempat yang tak lain adalah gerbang depan rumahnya.

"Shana..?"

**.**

**.**

**"..Tsuzuku.."**

* * *

><p>GOMENASAAAIII.. Lama lagi Update-nya.. m(_ _)m<p>

Moga tidak mengecewakan ya.. ^^

O ya, Minna.. Chapter depan mungkin jadi **"Last Chapter"** buat Story ini..

Mungkin sih, tapi belum tahu juga.. ehehe.. (^^")

Apa yang akan dilakukan Yuuji? ^^

Ikuti terus kisahnya, dan jangan lupa **Review** ya.. ^^

Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya.. Mata ne.. (^^)/


	9. a True Feeling

**"..The End of One Thing, The Beginning of Everything.."**

.

.

**Disclaimer :**

Shakugan no Shana adalah buatan Yasichiro Takahashi..  
>Saya hanya orang yang terinspirasi untuk membuat sesuatu yang beda.. hehehe ^^<p>

Dou Zo.. ^^

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Infinite time stopped beating it's heart and humans burnt away without making any noise<strong>

**no one person notices as the world become dislocated and is covered in the Flame of Guze**

-Alastor-

* * *

><p>"<em>A- Aku me- menyukai Sakai-kun"<em>

"_Yu- Yuuji."_

"_Shana..?"_

.

.

Chapter 9

**a True Feeling**

.

.

Keadaan ini sebenarnya bukanlah hal yang diharapkan Yuuji. Ketika Ami menyatakan perasaan di depannya, ketika Shana tiba-tiba muncul saat itu. Semua yang ada di pikiran Yuuji saat ini hanyalah berbagai pertanyaan pada waktu, 'kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi?', 'kebetulan?', 'takdir.. aaarrgghh'.

"Eh? A- Ano.. Shana.. Kawamura.." Yuuji tidak tahu mesti berkata apa lagi. Seandainya dirinya ada dua, mungkin ia bisa menjelaskan semuanya pada dua gadis yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"S- Shana.. A- Aku.." Sempat sekilas Yuuji melihat wajah sang Flame Haze memerah seperti menahan tangisan. Namun belum sempat Master of Reiji Maigo itu meneruskan kata-katanya, Shana langsung berlari meninggalkannya.

"Shana !"

"Ano.. Sakai-kun? Dia.."

"Gomen, Kawamura-san.." belum sempat Ami bertanya, Yuuji sudah memotong. Ia tampak gelisah dan gestur tubuhnya menunjukan bahwa ia hendak bergegas menyusul Shana. Namun sekali lagi, takdir seolah ingin menghentikannya.

"Ara.. Yuuji? Ami? Sedang apa kalian di depan rumah begini?" ujar seorang wanita yang sebaya dengan Ibu Yuuji. Ya, Kawamura Minori.

"Kaa-san?"

"Bibi?"

"Ah, kebetulan aku membeli Takoyaki sepulang dari supermarket tadi. Ayo masuk, kita makan sama-sama," ajak Minori. Namun Ami dan Yuuji masih tetap terpaku di tempatnya masing-masing.

Yuuji tampaknya memang merasa bimbang pada perasaannya saat ini. Ia ingin mengejar Shana, namun disaat yang bersamaan jika ia pikir kembali, ia tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan Ami tanpa sebuah kejelasan. Otak pemilik Reiji Maigo itu kemudian berpikir, tidak bisa rileks, dan sedikit berputar lebih keras. Ia harus menyelesaikan satu demi satu perkara dahulu agar mendapat penyelesaian yang jelas. Yuuji akhirnya memilih untuk mengikuti Minori dan Ami ke rumah mereka. Saat ini perasaan keduanya saling campur aduk, meski dalam kesan yang lain.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar ya. Kalian berdua duduk saja dulu, Aku akan siapkan dulu semuanya," kata Minori. "Ami, kau temani Yuuji saja"

"Ta- Tapi Kaa-san.." Ami hendak menyusul Minori kedalam.

"Sudahlah.. Sudahlah.." potong Minori menunjukan gestur tak apa, sambil menuju kedalam.

Ami tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti perintah ibunya. Lagi, ia merasa canggung sekarang dihadapan Yuuji. Pengakuan yang ia buat secara tiba-tiba mungkin membuat Yuuji terkejut. Ia sendiri berpikir betapa bodohnya tindakannya saat itu. Keduanya membeku dalam diam selama beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya, pihak lelaki membuka pembicaraan.

"A- Ano.." ujar Yuuji.

"E-Eh? I- Iya.." Ami menjawab dengan gelagapan, semburat merah muda, mengalir di wajahnya.

"K- Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berkata seperti itu padaku, Kawamura?" tanya Yuuji yang tidak kalah gugupnya.

"A- Aku.." Ami sebenarnya tidak tau apa yang hendak ia katakan. Karena kata-kata itu memang terlontar secara spontan. Namun ia telah menyadari sebelumnya bahwa situasi ini pasti akan terjadi. Situasi dimana ia benar-benar harus berterus terang pada orang yang selama ini diam-diam disukainya.

"Aku- Aku telah lama menyukai Sakai-kun," ucap Ami.

Ami menatap Yuuji, namun pemuda itu hanya menunduk, dan tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Dua tahun lalu. Ketika Paman Kantaro datang ke rumah, ia meminta pada Kaa-san agar menjaga bibi Chigusa yang sedang hamil selama ia bertugas di luar kota. Saat itu kami memang hanya tinggal berdua. Kaa-san akhirnya memutuskan untuk pindah. ke sini.. Ke kota Misaki."

"Kamu tau, Sakai-kun. Aku bukanlah gadis yang mudah sekali beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru. Saat pertama kali mendengar bahwa aku harus pindah ke kota baru dan melanjutkan SMA disana, aku merasa khawatir akan kehidupan baru di sekolah, apalagi ini SMA di kota yang baru." lanjut Ami. "Di SMP, aku tidak terlalu punya banyak kenalan. Aku adalah gadis yang kupikir cukup pemalu. Karenanya begitu masuk SMA Misaki, aku agak kesulitan untuk bergaul" Ami kemudian menghela nafas sebentar. "Namun semuanya berubah, ketika aku bertemu dengan seorang Senpai yang ternyata adalah anak dari Paman Kantaro. dan dia adalah kamu, Sakai-kun."

"Kawamura.." Yuuji lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Ami. Sekilas Ia melihat gurat kesungguhan di wajah gadis yang telah dikenalnya selama 2 tahun itu.

"Sakai-kun adalah orang pertama yang mengajakku berkeliling sekolah, dan mengenalkanku pada guru-guru di SMA, Yoshida-senpai, Ogata-senpai, dan lainnya. Saat itu sungguh menyenangkan. Sehingga aku tidak kesepian dan mulai dapat bergaul di sekolah."

"Sakai-kun adalah orang pertama, yang selalu membantuku pada tugas pelajaran Sejarah, dan budaya daerah. Karena aku bukan orang yang pandai mengingat peristiwa masa lalu pada deretan kata yang membuat otak lelah."

"Sakai-kun adalah orang pertama, yang selalu memaafkanku, menjaga rahasia ketika aku secara tidak sengaja memecahkan piring di rumah Bibi Chigusa, ketika ia dan Kaa-san check-up kandungan keluar rumah."

"Sakai-kun adalah orang pertama yang menenangkanku, ketika seluruh murid bahkan guru-guru di sekolah terkejut karena gosip yang menyebutkan aku berkencan denganmu, sang pemenang kontes Romeo dan Juliet yang terkenal itu pada kontes sekolah, Sakai-kun melindungiku saat aku menangis, dan mengantarku pulang tanpa menghiraukan gemuruhan dan siulan murid-murid dari seisi sekolah."

"dan Sakai-kun adalah orang pertama, yang ketika aku bertemu dengannya, selalu membuat aku menunduk, dan menahan rasa malu karena mukaku yang memanas dan memerah."

Hingga bagian terakhir, Ami akhirnya tau bahwa keberanian yang selama ini ia kumpulkan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Yuuji telah menemuan sebuah titik dan waktu yang tepat. Ia dengan percaya diri akhirnya bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya selama ini. "Karena semua itu... dan karena semua kebaikan itu, Aku menyukai Sakai-kun," tutup Ami.

"Kawamura.." Yuuji tampaknya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa mendengar pernyataan dari Ami. Sementara sang gadis sendiri sekarang masih tetap tertunduk selepas pernyataannya.

"Aku.. terus terang terkejut.. sekaligus senang..." ujar Yuuji.

"Eh?" Ami lalu menengadahkan pandangannya menuju Yuuji.

"Tapi sejujurnya, aku sudah menyayangimu, seperti adikku sendiri." tambahnya.

"_A- Ah.. sokka.. sou.. dayo na.._" Ami lalu menunduk kembali, sekilas ia terlihat tersenyum, namun matanya secara perlahan mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kawamura.. _Hontou ni gomenasai_.. A- Aku.." Yuuji lalu mencoba menenangkan Ami.

"Aku tahu.. Gadis itu.. dia pacar Sakai-kun kan?" tanya Ami disela isakannya yang ia sembunyikan.

"A- itu.. Bukan.. Bukan begitu.. tapi.. Yaa.. banyak hal yang sudah terjadi...," ujar Yuuji pelan.

"Begitu ya.. Ah, sayang sekali ya.. Seandainya aku mengenal Sakai-kun lebih awal..." Ami lalu memberanikan diri menatap Yuuji dengan senyuman.

"Kawamura.." Yuuji kemudian tersadar, dari ucapan, pernyataan yang ia dengar saat ini. Ia menyadari bahwa Ami yang selama ini ia lihat adalah Kawamura Ami yang berbeda. Ami telah berubah lebih dari yang Yuuji kira. Terlepas itu karena dirinya atau karena sebab lain.

"Kalau begitu.. Ayo kejar gadis itu," pinta Ami tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Sudahlah.. tidak apa-apa.. biar nanti Aku yang bilang pada Kaa-san kalau Sakai-kun buru-buru karena ada perlu," kata Ami.

"B- Baik.. Terima kasih, Kawamura. Sampaikan salamku pada Bibi. J- Jaa..." Yuuji, yang nampak masih tidak enak, akhirnya bergegas keluar meninggalkan Ami yang saat ini masih terdiam dalam duduknya.

.

.

"Kau sudah berusaha dengan keras ya.." lamunan Ami kemudian terhenti ketika sebuah suara dari balik ruangan tempatnya berada memecah keheningannya.

"K- Kaa-san?!" Ami lalu menghapus butiran-butiran sebening kristal di matanya. Meski matanya kini tetap terlihat sedikit agak sembab. "Se- Sejak kapan Kaa-san disana?"

"Sejak awal kau mengobrol dengan Yuuji" Minori lalu duduk disamping putrinya, lalu mengusap rambut biru panjang tergerai milik putrinya itu. "Aku mendengar semuanya.. Kau hebat."

"A- Aku.. hiks.. ti- tidak.." Ami lalu menutup muka dengan kedua tangannya. "Padahal a- aku berusaha... untuk tidak.. hiks.. menangis.. tapi... hiks hiks.. tidak bisa.."

"Aku.. telah melakukan yang terbaik kan.. Kaa-san? Aku.. telah melakukannya sesuai dengan dukunganmu selama ini kan?" tanya Ami pada Ibunya dengan suaranya yang sedikit parau.

"Eh? U- Un.. Kau telah berusaha dengan baik," ujar Minori tersenyum melihat anaknya.

"Yosh.. Yosh.. Tidak apa-apa.. Tidak apa-apa.." Minori lalu memeluk putrinya itu. Air matanya pun tanpa sadar ikut mengalir mengikuti perasaan yang tersampaikan dari seorang putri yang dalam pandangannya masih seperti putri kecilnya dahulu. Seketika sebuah tangisan pun pecah, membaur dalam nuansa dan suasana hening yang tercipta saat itu.

* * *

><p>*..Shakugan no Shana..*<p>

* * *

><p>Hari ini mungkin adalah hari terburuk yang pernah dialami Yuuji setelah 2 tahun lamanya. Pertama, dia telah menciptakan kesalahpahaman yang berlarut-larut pada seseorang yang selama ini dinanti olehnya, tanpa adanya kesempatan untuk menjelaskan pada orang itu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.<p>

Kedua, hari ini ia secara langsung maupun tidak langsung telah menyakiti hati seorang gadis yang selama ini dia anggap adik sendiri yang ternyata mempunyai perasaan yang terpendam selama 2 tahun kebersamaan mereka. Menyesal? Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak. Seandainya ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan "orang itu", mungkin dirinya sudah menerima perasaan sang gadis, merasakan hari paling indah karena bisa bersama dengan siswi Idola di SMA-nya dulu, dan tidak perlu merasakan hari yang buruk seperti ini.

Ketiga adalah betapa bodohnya dia, ketika mengetahui tugas kuliahnya yang ia kerjakan selama pagi sampai siang tadi ia simpan di Flash Drive miliknya, ternyata Flash Drive miliknya itu hilang entah kemana. Padahal deadline yang telah ditentukan besok. Dan ancaman untuk keluar dari perkuliahan dengan Dosen yang terkenal killer sampai akhir pun kini menghantuinya.

Ya itulah serentetan hal buruk yang kini dialami oleh sang Mystes.

* * *

><p><strong>*FLASH BACK: ON*<strong>

"Yuu-chan, kau kenapa? kelihatannya buru-buru sekali?" tanya Chigusa keheranan melihat putranya masuk rumah, tanpa mengucapkan salam seperti biasanya.

"Kaa-san, Shana.. Shana! Tadi dia kemari kan?" tanya Yuuji tiba-tiba.

"Ah iya.. Sekitar satu jam lalu dia kemari.. Katanya mau pamit..." ujar Chigusa.

"Ah begitu ya.. A- Apa?! Pamit ?!"

"Eh? I- Iya.. Kau ini kenapa? Kenapa kaget begitu?" tanya Chigusa heran. "Pelankan suaramu, Saa-chan sedang tidur".

"Tidak apa-apa , Kaa-san. Aku pergi dulu.." Yuuji lalu kembali berlari keluar rumah.

"Yuu-chaaan, tunggu.. Kau mau kemana lagi?"

***FLASH BACK: END***

* * *

><p>"AAAARRGH ! Sial ! Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan !" rintih Yuuji.<p>

"Oi.. Sakai.."

"Eh.. Ah.. Ot- thooo!" Yuuji menangkap sebuah benda, yang ternyata itu adalah Flash Drive miliknya.

"Ah, Arigat- Eh? Ike? Kenapa bisa ada padamu?" Yuuji yang menoleh ke arah berlawanan, mendapati adanya Ike di hadapannya.

"Berhentilah mengoceh.. Kau harus mengakhiri semua ini.."

.

.

**"Tsuzuku"**

* * *

><p>Bisa update lagi akhirnya setelah 2 tahun hiatus dari FFn..<br>Semoga gak mengecewakan.. :)

**Saya selaku Author cerita ini mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya pada para Reader yang mengikuti cerita ini, karena dulu FF ini sempat terhenti karena kesibukan kuliah..**  
><strong>Sekarang kuliah saya banyak renggang karena sudah memasuki semester Akhir.. dan memutuskan untuk kembai berkarya di Fanfiction ini.. ^^<strong>

Semoga tetap semangat mengikuti cerita-cerita dari saya kedepannya..  
>Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya.. ^^<p> 


End file.
